como en mi historia favorita
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: La princesa y el héroe estaban destinados a rencarnar para poder salvar las tierras cada vez que estuviesen en peligro…. O al menos eso decía la leyenda favorita de Xiao Lang de la dinastía Li. Claro está nunca imagino tener una aventura similar a las de su cuento favorito. (Basada en una imagen salvaje que apareció en mi cabeza) Rating T por si las dudas.
1. prologo y cap 1

(Basada en una imagen salvaje que apareció en mi cabeza)

* * *

-Shaoran Li-

El joven castaño levanto una ceja extrañado a la pronunciación de su nombre, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo estaba en un país diferente al suyo cuya habla y escritura era algo similar pero muy diferente a la vez.

Dando un suspiro abrió la puerta y entro al salón cuando se lo indicaron.

Apenas entrar sintió varias presencias una que no había despertado del todo su potencial o bien su talento era aplicado a otras cosas.

Otras más pequeñas pero que estaban todas juntas, y parecían dormidas pero dispuestas a la acción cuando se les necesitará.

"esas an de ser las cartas" pensó.

Sin embargo las presencias de tan dichosas cartas venían de una jovenzuela de su misma edad, en la cual fijo su vista.

-Su nombre es Shaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong. Espero le hagan sentir en casa- informo el maestro. Cosa que saco al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Soy Xaio Lan Li, un placer en conocerles- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, pero nunca quito de encima la vista de aquella castaña.

-Veamos te sentaras detrás de Kinomto, es la chica con la venda en la mano- dijo el maestro.

El castaño vio que se refería a la ojitos verdes que era su posible objetivo.

¿Coincidencia? Na, pa' mí que es cosa d' destino.

La chica, (ahora conocida como Kinomoto) levanto su mano derecha la cual efectivamente estaba vendada.

El plan era pasar de largo, y no quitar de vista a su objetivo hasta la hora de descanso en donde hablaría para solucionar sus sospechas.

Sin embargo algo lo detuvo enfrente de la chica, la cual le brindo una sonrisa tierna, amable y sincera.

Fue en ese instante en que el símbolo que se albergaba en su mano izquierda empezó a hacerse notar.

"¡¿pero qué?! Hace años que mi marca de nacimiento no reacciona ante nada… ¿será qué, esta niña también sea una de los elegidos?"

-¡mucho gusto! ¡Soy Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Espero nos llevemos bien!- dijo mientras extendía su mano en vendada.

El chico solo se limitó a asentir. Estaba demasiado abrumado con sus pensamientos que no supo por qué pero respondió el gesto de la chamaca.

Al entre lazar sus manos el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El mago chino vio un pequeño resplandor opacado por las vendas de la chica.

Y esta noto que la mano izquierda del joven también tenía vendas… que opacaban el brillo de un símbolo en su mano.

Sin embargo una misma sensación de reconocimiento invadió a ambos humanos.

Poco a poco soltaron el agarre de los dos y volvieron a la normalidad.

Ambos ocuparon sus asientos pero su mente estaba dando vueltas al mismo misterio.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

Yop: antes que nada… Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. A esepxion de uno que otro que no xD

Ks: y no diste aclaraciones…

Yop: porque es el prologo. nwn

Ks: da igual, ¿Qué no deverias estar actualizando los otros fics?

Yop: shh! ¿Qué no ves que esto lo hise de contrabando? Devo terminar el portafolio de evidencias y etc, etc, etc.

Pero si todo va como lo estoy planeando, Doble corazón tendrá portada y nueo capitulo para este fin de año (o para el proximo) el de megaman igual, Choque de universos posiblemente yo creo que quien sabe, y los demás de yugiho igual.

Ks: -_-'

Yop: bueno ha si a pesar de que ayer fue el dia de las bromas… Feliz dia de los inocentes, Navidad y Noche buena por atrasado. xD

Ks: y feliz año nuevo dia de reyes etc. Por adelantado.

Yop: nos vemos pronto!

Ks: Ica mayolo xinompaqui!


	2. sospechas y cartas

yop: *voz de comerciales* este fic es público, ajeno a cualquier derecho de autor, queda prohibido el uso de este para fines que no sean el entretenimiento.

Ks: *zape*

Yop: T.T

Ks: aclaraciones…

Yo: haaa…

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechisos. _**

**Flash back**

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

**(Justo ahora empieza un recuerdito: 3) **

**-Papá, ¿Por qué tengo que ocultar las marcas en mi mano?- Pregunto una pequeña niña de 7 años.**

**Al ser una pequeñuela no entendía del todo por qué debía mantener oculta esa mano. **

**El señor de gafas se le quedo viendo y finalmente se puso a la altura de sus ojos. **

**-Sakura, las marcas en tu mano indican que eres una personita muy especial, que alguien te concedió el honor de poseer esas marcas, sin embargo… Hay gente que sin duda alguna ara lo que sea con tal de conseguir los secretos que esas marcas guardan. Por lo tanto debes mantenerlas ocultas, para que esa gente mala no se entere y jamás te haga algo malo.**

**(Termina el recuerdo) **

Sakura estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Solo dos veces la había roto. Una cuando su mejor amiga y prima la invito de pillamada y el vendaje se cayó. La otra cuando descubrió el libro de Clow y atrapo a la carta de vuelo.

Cerberos había reaccionado de una forma épica al ver las marcas de la niña.

Y al igual que su padre este también le dijo que las mantuviera ocultas.

Ahora llegaba un muchacho de china con una mano igual de vendada y que al momento de pasar a su lado brillo, pero sus marcas también brillaron… ¿Qué podría significar eso?

El hecho de que este chico se pareciera a uno de sus sueños y que le estuviese encajando la mirada durante toda la clase tampoco ayudaba mucho a la mente de la joven.

"Tranquila Sakura, a lo mejor solo está asustado" pensó la chica.

El timbre sonó para salir a descanso, lo que fue un alivio para la castaña quien salió rápidamente del salón para dirigirse al lugar donde ella y sus amigas comían, aunque… bueno misteriosamente hoy todas tenían actividades que hacer en el descanso, y llegarían un poco tarde.

-Niña- La voz fría y la mano fuerte que se posiciono en su hombro le causo un escalofrió.

"¡rayos! ¡Está detrás de mi está detrás de mi estadetrasdemiestadetrasdemi!"

Con nerviosismo y movimientos parecidos a un robot con falta de aceite volteo a ver al muchacho.

-¿h…hoe?-

-ven con migo quiero confirmar unas sospechas-

"¡¿SSo sospechas?!"

Una vez en un lugar del patio de la escuela en donde nadie suele pasar, el joven se posiciono en frente ella y saco una especie de tablero, para después empezar a recitar algo en un idioma extraño pero a la vez conocido para la niña.

"qué raro, ¿Por qué se me hace que esas palabras las he escuchado antes?" pensó.

Del tablero salió un haz de luz que apunto a la mano de la chica y después al bolsillo de esta.

"¿Por qué a la mano?, ¿será que… hoe? Ese bolsillo es… ¡No me digas que él está tras las cartas!"

-bien lo de la mano me extraña pero esto confirma mis sospechas, ¡entrégame las cartas Clow!- exigió el chico.

La niña puso una mano protectora en el bolsillo donde estaba.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de ellos?!- quiso saber.

-Soy Xiao Lang de la dinastía Li, descendiente legitimo del mago Colw Reed por lo tanto esas cartas me pertenecen- explico el niño.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la cara de admiración y con función de la niña, quien le dio la espalda y saco una de las cartas.

-¡Oye no me ignores niña malcriada!-

Al ver que no respondía decidió acercarse, solo para ver que estaba "conversando" con una de las cartas.

"¿¡pero qué?! ¡Solo clow era capaz de hablar con ellas aparte de los guardianes! Y ¿esa es la carta del Silencio? ¡p pero si es una carta que solo hablaba con Clow! ¿Quién es esta niña?"

Después de eso la chica en cuestión asintió a la carta y la volvió a guardar.

-según Silencie no puedo entregártelas ya que ellas son mis amigas, pero si quieres luego le pregunto a Kero respecto a eso, aunque estoy más que segura que me dirá lo mismo- dijo la chica y con eso empezó a retirarse del lugar.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿quieres que te enseñe la escuela?- le pregunto volteándose y con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amabilidad.

"¿Cómo puede sonreír de esa manera si soy su enemigo?" pensó el joven.

-Creo es una buena idea-

Al finalizar el descanso el joven chino ya savia todo TODO lo relacionado con la escuela, desde donde se ubicaba la enfermería hasta la lista de popularidad escolar.

La campana de salida sonó y la joven castaña se apresuró a salir junto con su amiga.

-Li-kun ¿no quieres acompañarnos? Iremos por unos helados- dijo un chico de ojos cerrados…. ¿en serio como rayos le hace ese chico para ver si todo el tiempo los trae cerrados?, el chino se lo pensó, y asintió.

-bien, soy Takechi- se presentó el niño, -y esta preciosidad es Chijaru- presento a una niña de dos coletas que estaba platicando con la niña de la mano vendada y su prima.

-¿Por qué traes vendada la mano?- pregunto de pronto el joven.

-hum… quemadura con piel abierta- Saco la clásica escusa que a todos les daba.

-¿igual que kinomoto-chan?, Wow las posibilidades de que dos personas con la misma problemática estén en el mismo salón es una entre un millar, ¿sabes? Dicen que esto es de buena suerte-

-¿en serio?-

-¡Sí!, dicen que hace muchos años dos personas con heridas similares se juntaron en el mismo grupo de gente, y que cuando juntaban sus manos caían pescados o llovía dinero-

-¡¿caían pescados?!-

Cual quier cosa que iba a decir el joven pelinegro quedo opacado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica conocida como Chijiru.

-¡OTRA VEZ ESTAS CON TUS MENTIRAS!- Grito la niña mientras lo arrastraba fuera del salón.

…

….

…..

-¿eso era una mentira?-

Todos voltearon a ver a los castaños con vendajes.

Hasta ahora solo Sakura era conocida por caer fácilmente en los trucos de ese pelinegro pero al parecer ahora tenía rival. Pues ambos niños preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que definitivamente nadie sabía es que las mentiras de Takachi de vez en vez tenían algo de verdad, como en esta ocasión. Obviamente no llovería pescado ni dinero pero las aventuras de estos dos niños llegaban a los cielos.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban caminando por el parque pingüino cuando una familiar sensación se puso en la mano vendada de la muchacha. Acto seguido todo se nublo y empezó a tronar fuerte mente mientras que un rayo caía y rompía todas las lámparas del parque.

En cuestión de segundos el fenómeno se fue.

-¿crees que?- pregunto Tomoyo.

La niña solo asintió y con eso ambas niñas se apresuraron a llegar a la casa de la castaña.

* * *

-Las cartas tienen razón, puede que ese niño realmente sea descendiente de Clow pero tú eres las dueñas de estas cartas, porque tú las capturaste, y en cuanto el fenómeno de hoy… mmm, creo que fue la carta del trueno, o Thunder- explico el guardián de las cartas el cual más que ser una bestia temible parecía más bien un excelente peluche parlante y volador.

-Entonces debo regresar a casa cuanto antes- informó la azabache.

-nos vemos en la noche Sakura-y con eso se fue la muchacha.

-¿algo que no me contaste?- pregunto el peluche a la castaña.

-Cuando Li saco su tablero dijo unas palabras extrañas pero sentí como si las conociera de antes, y al principio apunto a mi mano, después a las cartas- explico.

-Mmm… tal vez sea porque tus marcas son una gran cantidad de magia y tiene algo de la magia de Clow y en cuanto las palabras creo fue por lo mismo-

-ha, cuando paso por mi lado y le salude, mi mano brillo un poco- comento la niña

Esto hiso que el guardián cayera del aire.

-¡¿qué?!-

-y al parecer él también tiene una marca en su mano porque la tiene vendada y cuando juntamos las manos vi algo brillar- agrego.

-Entonces ese niño es el heredero de una magia del clan Li- explico el muñeco.

La niña se quitó la venda y decidió ver las marcas de su mano.

Formaban una especie de triangulo, en la esquina izquierda estaba una luna en cuarto creciente, la esquina contraria tenía un sol y finalmente la punta era una estrella, de todas la de la estrella estaba más coloreada, lo curioso es que la estrella era color rosa flor de cerezo.

Kero le había explicado que los herederos de las magias o conocidos como los más fuertes magos y representantes de esas tenían en alguna parte de su cuerpo una marca de nacimiento alusiva a la magia que contenían en sí.

Por ejemplo el creador de las cartas, el pertenecía al sol pero… nació a mitad de la noche por lo tanto tenía una influencia sobre la magia de la luna.

En casos como esos tenían dos marcas pero una más resaltada que la otra aunque esta era la primera vez que se conocía a alguien que tuviese tres marcas… y coloreadas.

Pero eso es un cuento para otro tiempo.

La noche llego y con la ayuda de Jump salieron de la habitación en camino del parque pingüino.

Una vez ahí Sakura se cambió por el traje de meid-neko que Tomoyo le hiso especialmente para esa ocasión.

"en serio como le hace para que los trajes le salgan en menos de un día" se cuestionó a sí misma.

Al llegar a una torre con para rallos se percató de que no estaba sola.

-¡Li!-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué ese traje?- fue la pregunta del joven.

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti- dijo la niña al ver el traje chino que traía el niño.

-Bueno esto es por parte de la tradición china- se excusó el castaño.

-el traje lo hiso Tomoyo- explico la japonesa.

-¡Si ya terminaron podemos enfocarnos en la carta!- grito un desesperado guardián del sol.

-¿hoe? Jejeje lo olvide, gracias kero- dijo la niña y empezó a volar a una nube.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?, se hará daño y la carta no saldrá solo porque se lo pide de favor-

Y pues para sorpresa de todos, la carta salió en su verdadera forma.

"¿Cómo es qué?" el chico negó con la cabeza, no era algo de su incumbencia.

Su concentración se puso en modo batalla.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron sacados cuando la niña uso a viento.

-¡¿Por qué usas esa carta?!-

-¡tú cállate mocoso!-

Para sorpresa del chino la niña había usado a viento para acorralar al lobo y finalmente usar a sombra como "cadena de justicia"

-¡Ahora!- grito el peluche.

-vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!- con ese pequeño pero poderoso conjuro alzo el báculo y sello la carta.

Pero eso casi no le importo a Li pues su mano empezó a reaccionar a la magia de la niña.

-¿Quién es esta niña?- se preguntó.

* * *

-¿Qué una niña está haciendo eso?- pregunto la fría voz de Leiran Li.

-Así es madre, el guardián ha elegido a una niña que está en mí mismo curso, tiene buenas habilidades según he visto en estas dos últimas capturas-

Efectivamente al día siguiente del incidente con trueno Espada decidió hacer su aparición poseyendo a una compañera de clases, por suerte Kinomoto había logrado crear un plan y poderle capturar sin que afectara en nada a su amiga.

-Pero eso no es todo- agrego.

¿Decirle o no decirle? Tenía que hacerlo era su madre y la jefa del clan Li.

-Mi marca reacciona a ella, tiene la mano vendada pero cuando hicimos contacto o estamos cerca algo brilla bajo los vendajes, cuando su magia se activa mi marca también-

Un silencio fue lo que le respondió.

-Ayer tras la captura de Espada, a la chica se le cayó un poco el vendaje, no estoy muy seguro pero parece que vi tres marcas, lo cual es imposible así que asumo uno era un lunar- agrego.

¿Tres marcas?

-Investiga bien, Xia Lang, y si lo que viste es cierto no te separes de ella. Creo tener una teoría pero debo rebuscar entre los pergaminos- informo con una voz más que seria y asomo de preocupación la madre del chino.

Esto confundió un poco al niño.

-Madre, ¿tiene alguna razón específica?-

-Xia Lang Li, enfócate en tu misión y en la niña…. Cualquier avance o actividad sospechosa házmela saber de inmediato ¿entendiste?-

-si madre-

Aun no sabía exactamente porque su madre se preocuparía tanto por el hecho de que una niña sin apeido mágico tuviese tres marcas, y si era posible que realmente fusen tres.

Hasta donde el sabia, eso era imposible, solo podían ser dos marcas, y eso eran casos extremadamente raros.

Un buen ejemplo de eso era Clow y Merlin, aunque también estaba el.

Él tenía dos marcas la de la Luna y el sol, aunque la que predominaba era la marca del astro nocturno.

Y Según lo que vio en esa última captura, la chica debía saber algo.

¿De qué otra manera tendría siempre vendada la mano? Y según las cosas que ha escuchado desde siempre la tiene así.

Algo era seguro, esa chica era un misterio más que su rival en esta misión de cartas.

Eso y que tenía unos lindos ojos. ¡Quiero decir! ¡Ese muñeco de felpa sí que muerde!

* * *

yope: ¡Esto es todo por hoy!


	3. pruebas y pistas

Yop: ¡¿Dueña de ti!? ¡Dueña de que! ¡Dueña de naadada!

Ks: heee….. Porque con esa canción para dar el disclamer….

Yop: haaaa…. Pues…. Mejor voy a las aclaraciones xD

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back**

Ks: -_-'bueno vamos al fic.

* * *

Vacaciones de verano = Playa, no escuela, ir a todas partes, comer helado y sobre todo olvidarte totalmente de la escuela ¿verdad? pues para Sakura no.

Para ella significa excursión escolar a la playa y eso es sinónimo de…..

-¡¿P prueba d de va valor?!-

-Me alegra saber que alguien si pone entusiasmo cuando dice sus dudas-

La respuesta del maestro fue seguida por las risas del resto del curso

A lo que la castaña termino más roja que una esfera de navidad.

-Así es Kinomoto, la prueba de valor será en la cueva que se encuentra en la cueva de una saliente, debo recordarles que esto se hará en la noche de mañana- informo el profesor.

La noticia de la actividad no le agrado mucho a la joven castaña, pues eso solo significa una cosa. Historias de terror.

No era secreto que Sakura detestara esas historias así como tampoco lo era su pavor a los fantasmas.

Cosa irónica, fue así como atrapo a Ilusión .

En fin, al parecer todos querían acabar con ella porque como cosa hecha adrede todos se pusieron a comentar historias de terror.

Bueno, todos espeto Li.

El muchacho solo se limitaba a escuchar las historias con gran interés.

La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo a él le gustaban todo tipo de relatos, así como su afición al chocolate y el color verde.

E incluso una de sus historias favoritas es una vieja leyenda de una civilización extinta y misteriosa que ha estado siendo re contada en los videojuegos actuales.

Aun se acordaba como es que ese arqueólogo fue a darle clases de historia particulares y le contaba acerca de los grandes hallazgos de dicha cultura, la cual misteriosamente tenía mucho respeto hacia la magia, la música y el trabajo duro de todos sus pueblos.

Cosa curiosa, su leyenda favorita tiene que ver acerca de un muchacho que lucha por rescatar a una princesa que se sacrificó en pos de su pueblo para poder vencer a un mal que su padre nunca creyó existiera, lo curioso no es el hecho de cómo se desarrollara la historia, nope nope, la cosa más rara era el hecho de que la leyenda mencionaba a tres personas con unas marcas en las manos, tres para ser exactos y que estas representaban un triángulo grande, cada una de las personas tenía una marca mágica más coloreada que las otras y curiosamente se complementaban sin embargo quienes trabajaron fueron dos, ya que la otra persona se volvió un ser terriblemente malo.

mmm… tres marcas mágicas.

No, seguramente es solo una tontería ¿verdad? da igual el punto es que esa era su historia favorita.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Leiran Li se encontraba estudiando unos pergaminos con ayuda de un arqueólogo japonés no muy famoso pero muy experto en el tema, aparte de que este sabia acerca de la magia a pesar de solo ser sensible a ella y no tener nada que ver con esta.

Era un hombre de confianza, él había enseñado al único niño varón de la familia la historia y el amor a esta.

-¿usted qué cree señor Fujimoto? – pregunto la mujer a su compañero tras explicarle lo que su niño le había comunicado.

¿Una niña con tres marcas? ¿Podría ser…? Bueno él siempre lo supo desde que su niña vino al mundo pero… ¿la elegida de Clow Red? ¿Debería arriesgarse y decírselo? No era que desconfiase de a jefa del clan chino, ho no, ellos llevaban una muy buena relación y el sabía que podía confiar en ella, sin embargo si hacían algún movimiento puede que aquellas fuerzas que quieren a los marcados también lo hicieran.

-Señora Li, déjeme decirle que tengo una sospecha de quien podría ser nuestra joven misteriosa, pero aun así puede me esté equivocando, lo mejor será que revisemos bien la información y tengamos algo más de observación con los niños-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted en las acciones a tomar, pero ¿me podría compartir sus sospechas?-

-con todo respeto Madam, ¿podría decírselo en clave?-

La maestra de la casa Li, sabía que el hombre delante de ella solo hablaba en clave cuando se trataba de un asunto importante y que no quería que absolutamente nadie más se enterase de lo que quería hablar. La clave consistía en una mescla de ambas lenguas, fue algo que entre los dos pusieron hace mucho tiempo.

La mujer asintió.

-la única niña de tres marcas que conozco es la flor de mi cerezo-

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron.

* * *

Tras varias horas y una terrible noche para la castaña, la prueba de valor empezó.

Por algún motivo, nuestro castaño favorito quedo con el mentiroso de primera clase.

Y la chica de ojos verdes en al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Kinomoto se ve muy asustada- dijo el siempre ojos cerrados, al mirar con algo de preocupación a su amiga quien iba delante de ellos.

-así es- respondió el castaño.

Rayos, es en estos momentos de verla tan venerable que sentía algo extraño.

¡¿Por qué?!

¿¡Por qué tiene que tener tanto miedo y hacerle sentir tantas cosas extrañas y confusas?!

¡¿Por qué Kinomoto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Al igual que anoche.

**/holis! Soy un recuerdito rápido/ **

**Algo le había despertado. **

**Era una sensación de que alguien le necesitaba, pero… ¿Quién? **

**Sus instintos le decían que saliera de la cabaña, así que eso hiso.**

**Al salir con una vela en la mano (no pregunten de donde la saco, solo les puedo decir que es un mago algo tuvo que hacer) pudo sentir la fresca brisa nocturna de verano.**

**Las estrellas brillaban de forma extraña…. Parecían atentas a todo y al mismo tiempo queriendo hacer llegar una calma al mundo. **

**Sin embargo el las ignoro para ver a la luna. **

**Ese astro que le representaba y le ayudaba cada vez que lo requería, así como guiarle en medio de la noche entre los pasillos de su mansión cuando era pequeño. **

**Hoy la luna le volvió a guiar, esta vez a las cercanías de las cabañas donde se quedaron los profesores. **

**Los invisibles para todos menos para él, rayos de luna se posaron junto con los de las estrellas en las escaleras que daban aseso a la parte donde se situaban las cabañas, mas específicamente en la figura de una niña que, a pesar de estar algo lejos, el chino reconoció inmediatamente. **

**"¿qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?" se preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella. **

**Pudo notar que estaba nerviosa y atenta a todo, pero cuando uno de los rayos estelares le toco, se calmó un poco. **

**El chino levanto una ceja, algo extrañado. **

**Y bueno solo hiso lo que su instinto le pedía hacer, a pesar de estar más que confuso con sus pensamientos. **

**-kinomoto- dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica. **

**-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- **

**El grito repentino le hiso saltar y soltar la vela, mirando algo asustado a todos lados en busca de aquello que le hiso gritar a la joven damisela en aprietos… ¡ya deja de jugar con migo mente tonta! **

**Un suspiro le hiso componerse inmediatamente. **

**-hay solo eres tú, ¡no me vulvas a asustar así Li!- se quejó la niña de ojos esmeralda. **

**¿Qué no la vuelva a asustar? ¡Pero si el asustado aquí es el! **

**-¿de qué hablas? Tú fuiste la que me asustaste- **

**…. Neuronas trabajando en lo que acaba de decir. **

**-Quiero decir, con ese gritote asustas a cualquiera, y despiertas a todo el campamento- dijo para remediar su error. **

**-por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- agrego. **

**-no podía dormir, ¿y tú?- **

**-fui al baño- respondió ocultando parte de la verdad. **

**La chica miro al cielo y sonrió un poco. **

**-las estrellas y la luna siempre me calman- dijo de pronto. **

**-a mí también- dijo el chico. **

**-Oye Li- **

**-dime- **

**-¿t tú crees que las historias de Rika sean si ciertas?- pregunto algo nerviosa. **

**-no sé, pero mi madre y un profesor muy apreciado para mi me dijeron que toda leyenda nace de algo verídico- **

**-qué curioso, eso mismo dese mi padre- **

**-¿enserio? – **

**-sí, pero espero que realmente solo sean historias- dijo la castaña **

**Después de unos momentos contemplando las estrellas los chicos volvieron a las cabañas. **

**/fin de recuerdito/ **

Talvez aún está asustada de las historias.

Enserio como Clow pudo escoger a una niña tan miedosa como ella.

Por otro lado las cosas eran un poco raras pero no sabía muy bien porque quizá sea el hecho de sentir vareas presencias provenientes de esa cueva.

Na daba igual, él tenía que cumplir con la prueba y punto final.

O eso debería ser si no fuese por los gritos de sus compañeras y que ningún profesor apareciese en el recorrido.

Eso, y el hecho de que Yamasaki simple y sencillamente se había desvanecido en el aire.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-

-¡Kinomoto!-

No sabía por qué pero el simple hecho de imaginarla en peligro o asustada le hacía pencar que no corría a la velocidad adecuada para poder llegar a su lado.

Espera…. ¡Esa mocosa puede cuidarse sola! Pero…. ¿y si algo pasa que esta fuera de sus capacidades? ¿Qué tal si algún loco se coló de alguna manera a la cueva y le ataco?

Xiao Lang Li, deja de ser exagerado.

Como quiera que sea corrió a buscar a los ojos esmeraldas.

La joven se encontraba en shock viendo como el puente ardía en llamas.

-¡Kinomoto!-

El grito hiso reaccionar a la joven quien voltio a ver con grandes ojos llorosos y llenos de desesperación y algo de terror al chico.

El corazón se le encojio….

-No están….. Mis amigas… Desaparecieron-

El tono de voz con el que lo dijo hiso que el corazón le diese un vuelco.

Sin saber porque puso una mano en el hombro de la chica e hiso que esta le viera.

Se fuerte se fuerte, se dijo.

-Cálmate, si no te tranquilizas no podremos salvarles- "si realmente podemos" agrego e pensamiento.

La chica lloro un poco más pero finalmente se limpió las lágrimas y respiro profundo, calmándose.

Esto le dio un pequeño alivio al corazón del joven confundido.

-bien ahora que estas calmada, creo que una carta es la responsable- dijo mientras le daba la vela a la chica y finalmente sacaba su tablero chino- veamos donde esta- agrego.

-está pasando el puente, no podemos acercarnos con vuelo porque es muy bajo el techo y nos podría detectar- explico a la niña.

-¡ya se!- exclamo esta mientras sacaba la llave mágica, y la abría. Posterior mente saco una carta y le pidió en silencio que los elevase y llevara al otro lado.

-antier capture a flote- explico

Empezaron a caminar cuando el chico se empezó a transparentar.

-¡Li!- la vos asustada le hiso verse, por un momento el terror se apodero de él.

No podía desaparecer. ¿Qué sería de Kinomoto?

Con ese pensamiento se obligó a contrarrestar la magia que le estaba desapareciendo con la magia de sus marcas.

-tranquilízate, y trata de ver donde se encuentra-

-¿quieres que los demás se queden en la nada?- agrego al ver que la chica no podía salir de su estado de shok.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para después correr y abrir el santuario de la caverna y enfrentar con una valentía sin igual a la presencia.

Para sorpresa del joven chino la chica no hiso su "cadena de justicia".

Su mano brillo.

"¡¿está activando su verdadera magia?!, ¡pero más potente!" pensó el chino.

De las puertas salieron unas ráfagas de viento que amenazaban con borrar a la esmeralda, sin embargo la magia de la chica logro hacer que retrocedieran y empezaran a formar su verdadera forma.

La wason que apareció miraba con algo de asombro a la joven quien se puso en posición.

**_-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces y regresa a todo a la normalidad!-_**

Ese era nuevo.

**_-¡Carta Clown!- _**

Sin complementos, la carta regreso a su forma original y todo regreso a la normalidad… incluyendo el puente.

-¡Li! Esta carta te pertenece-

-¿he?-

-si no hubiera sido por ti estaría llorando y no podría haber hecho nada para recuperar a los demás por el miedo-

Fue entonces que le dedico una de las famosas sonrisas des congeladoras de las que tanto había oído hablar. El chico tuvo que darse la vuelta inmediatamente para evitar que su sonrojo fuese visto.

-n no fue nada, y esa carta te pertenece tú la capturaste, ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo el chico

-aun así muchas gracias Li-

Dioses esa niña le hacía sentir cada vez más confundido.

* * *

-entonces… ¿si hay una poseedora de tres magias?-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-si mal no recuerdo es la luna, el sol y una marca de la cual no he encontrado nada relacionado a ella-

-¿una nueva magia dice usted?-

-no estoy muy seguro, según lo poco que se de magia y de cómo percibirla esta es igual de antigua que la de los astros mayores de nuestro planeta-

\- ¡pero eso es imposible! ¿Qué otra magia antigua puede haber aparte del sol y la luna?-

-no lo sé madame, y esperaba que usted me pudiese ayudar en este aspecto-

-¿a qué se refiere?- los ojos de la mujer volvieron a su frialdad original, sin embargo tenían asomos de otras emociones.

-vera, usted sabe tan bien como yo, que mi sensibilidad a la magia es de muy bajo rendimiento, por lo que puede que me esté equivocando al reconocer la antigüedad de la magia que representa la tercera marca, y que es la que más coloreada esta. Por lo que me preguntaba si para confirmar nuestras sospechas y no poner en riesgo o en luz diferente al joven Li, podríamos enviar a alguien más. Claro si usted está de acuerdo-

Leran se quedó pensando.

-¡Xio Po!-

Un sirviente entro al escuchar su llamado.

-¡Llama a mi sobrina y dile a su dama de compañía que le prepare su maleta, después ve y has la tuya, regresa y te daré mas indicaciones!- informo.

El sirviente dio una reverencia y salió del recinto.

-no se preocupe Señor, Xio Po es uno de mis mejores sirvientes aparte de Wei, prefirió quedarse mudo a revelar los secretos de la familia a unos enemigos que le atacaron en un callejón, aparte de ser uno de los que pueden reconocer magia de manera instantánea- explico la señora.

-confió en usted Madame-

* * *

yop: wiiiii! mejor forma para festejar mi cumpleaños que poniendo un capi nuevo de sakura ¿verdad? xD

muchas gracias a las personas que nos dejan comentarios, a los seguidores y favoritos.

aparte de eso me acabo de dar cuenta de algo... ¡Tengo mejor ortografía! ¡mil gracias por ayudarme a crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo!

ks: yo solo me di cuenta de que al parecer no pusiste mucho los nombres de los protagonistas y nos dejaste en intriga con el nuevo Oc... espera... ¡¿Xio Po?!

yop: que? no es mi culpa que viera un panda al momento de escribir.


	4. la visita de la prima y Xio Po

Yop: ¡ya te dije que no soy dueña de nada!

Ks: aaaa okay… que tal si das las aclariasiones.

Yop: yep!

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back**

Ks: bueno ahora al…

Yop: ¡ESPERA!

Ks: ¿Qué sucede?

Yop: ¡primero hay que responder comentarios!

Ks: y si lo hacemos al final?

Yop:….. ¡Buena idea!

Ks: entonces al fic.

* * *

Xio Po no era exactamente alguien de muchos gestos.

Pero cuando vio a la joven china que tenía que proteger entre comillas, sacar literalmente a patadas a una joven castaña de ojos esmeralda, dejo escapar una cara de pena y molestia.

Sin embargo esta cambio por una de asombro, análisis y concentración al sentir la magia de la niña japonesa, empezándole a observar con gran análisis.

-aa.. etto… la playera me la presto el Señor Wei-san, porque mi ropa normal estaba mojada tras un accidente en el parque- se excusó la niña al parecer adivinar la pregunta silenciosa del hombre.

-¿hay algo mal? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto al seguir siendo observada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y finalmente dio una pequeña reverencia.

"No se preocupe, soy yo quien pide disculpas por el comportamiento de mi joven ama" pensó.

-ho… no hay problema, creo que si llegase y viese a una persona usar algo que le regale con mucho cariño a otra también me enojaría, pero… ¿Por qué le dice ama? ¿No es usted su familiar?- esto sorprendió un poco al joven sirviente chino.

La niña al parecer podía escucharle.

"soy un sirviente de la dinastía Li, es normal que le diga ama, a pesar de que para mí sea como una hija" explico tratando de ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-ho…. No sabía que Li era de linaje, siempre pensé que era algo rico pero no me espere que fuese descendiente de algo grande- inmediatamente dio una reverencia.

-perdón si le cause algún inconveniente- dijo.

"no hay problema, al joven amo Xiao Lang no le gusta que le traten como nobleza"

-¿enserio? Entonces seguiré tratándole como lo que es, mi amigo y rival- dijo mientras sonreía de forma dulce.

"se lo agradezco mucho" dijo el hombre.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y perdón por no presentarme antes-

"no hay problema. Yo soy Xio Po"

-¿shipo?- pregunto la joven.

"Xio po, Xi-o-po" trato de corregir el hombre.

-¿shiopo?-

"bueno… es lo más cerca a la pronunciación"

-perdón- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Pero prometo no rendirme hasta poderlo pronunciar bien- dijo antes de dar otra reverencia y retirarse.

El joven sirviente le vio marcharse y sonrió un poco.

"definitivamente son la magia del sol y la luna, pero esta niña tiene otras dos magias más…. Una divina y otra igual de vieja que la luna y el sol…. Debo vigilarle mas antes de dar un veredicto" se dijo antes de entrar a la casa y ayudar a Wei a salvar al joven Li.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el joven Li se hiciera amiga íntima de la joven Daidoji y Kinomoto y que las tres pasaran más tiempo en casa de la castaña que en su propia casa.

Por otra parte el joven Li parecía acompañarlas a donde sea, no solo porque su prima autodenominada prometida, se lo pidiese.

Al parecer la joven de ojos esmeralda tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento del niño chino y esto lo estuvieron discutiendo tanto él como Wei.

"año nuevo" dijo el mudo con el lenguaje de ojos que solo él y Wei compartían.

-digo que otoño del año nuevo-

Ambos rieron en silencio, sellando la apuesta.

Por otra parte estaba el conejo de las nieves, ese hombre se notaba a lengua suelta, que no era un ser humano, sino que un cascaron de un ser lunar.

Y el mejor amigo de este, el hermano mayor de la castaña era un médium muy poderoso.

Claro también estaba Meilin quien al igual que la joven Tomoyo, compartían una magia especial que era muy difícil de detectar y de notarse, pero eran de las más extrañas y comunes.

Mientras que la joven china tenía una magia especial en las artes marciales y algo de baile, la japonesa lo tenía en canto y costura.

"esas dos están despertando sus magias debido a la interacción de seres con magias más activas" dijo un día que veían desde una terraza como es que atrapaban a la carta del canto.

-eso es cierto, creo necesitaremos darles algunas clases especiales- agrego Wei.

* * *

Por fin llego un día en que pudo aclarar más sus dudas respecto a la castaña.

Ese día la lluvia caía a torrenciales, pero lo extraño es que las nubes estaban demasiado gruesas.

"¿sentiste eso?" pregunto.

-sí, hay una gran disturbarían en las energías mágicas naturales, como si vareos poderoso usuarios estuviesen enfermos o delirando- dijo el sirviente de barba blanca.

"esto me recuerda…. ¿Qué has visto de extraño en la señorita Kinomoto?"

-tu sabes perfectamente que soy de doble descendencia, a pesar de ser de un clan que ha servido a los Li por generaciones también soy descendiente de un monje tibetano, y te puedo asegurar que esa niña tiene mucho poder, está protegida por los dos astros reyes, aunque también puedo presenciar algo medio divino al igual que una magia muy poderosa y antigua que no logro identificar- aseguro el hombre.

-aparte de que tiene atrapado al amo Xia Lang y parece que él también la tiene a ella- rio un poco.

"es exactamente lo que yo he percibido, sin embargo no encuentro a que presencias le corresponden las dos más fuertes….Sin embargo hay algo en ella que me hace tratarla como si fuese una gobernante, y si es verdad, ellos están con un lazo del destino" dijo el mudo.

-Ya llegamos- informo con algo de desánimo la joven princesa Li.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el fiel sirviente blanco.

-Kinomoto se enfermó- dijo el chino, con una vos que notaba preocupación, tristeza y algo de shock.

-estábamos en clase cuando la profesora Mitzuki se acercó a ella y la atrapo antes de que se callera de la silla, la llevamos a enfermería porque realmente se veía mal- dijo la chica.

-su hermano se la llevo a su casa después de media hora- agrego el castaño, antes de retirarse.

Más de rato en la tarde el joven príncipe se cambió de manera apresurada y corrió a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Xiao Lang! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto la azabache.

-Es una carta Clow…. Y Kinomoto esta tras ella- explico antes de salir.

La chica se cambió en un santiamén y corrió tras de él.

"les seguimos" dijo el mudo mientras corría tras de ellos, Wei solo cerro la casa antes de salir en el auto.

-creo necesitaremos esto- se dijo.

Efectivamente una muy enferma Sakura Kinomoto, y un muerto de preocupación guardián del sol se encontraban luchando contra una carta Clow.

-¡Oye!-

Shaoran estaba preocupado más preocupado por la chica que por la carta.

"esa niña me dará un infartito algún día" pensó.

La carta del viento se activó sola y llevo a la joven flor de cerezo al techo del edificio donde se encontraban los chinos.

El ojos de chocolate le sostenía en brazos.

-Li… Mei…Li…- dijo esta en suspiros.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando Kinomoto?!- grito la princesa.

-si no la sello…. Entonces traerá problemas a todos…. No puedo permitir eso…- contesto la acusada.

"eso es muy noble, y decisión de valientes gobernantes" pensó Xio Po al escuchar la respuesta.

-Gracias…. Y creo la carta es Nube, Lluvia dice que son hermanas-

Para sorpresa de todos la carta mencionada se hiso presente y voló a donde estaba la otra, quien salió de una nube.

Tras lo que parecía una discusión silenciosa Lluvia regreso a su ama.

-Okay… Gracias Lluvia, Dice que Nube se dejara atrapar si le mostramos nuestras manos vendadas-

Todos se vieron entre sí.

¿deberían confiarse eso?

Para sorpresa de todos fue el chino quien se quitó el vendaje.

-Kinomoto tiene razón, hay que capturarla cuanto antes- explico.

La carta se puso a su nivel y vio las marcas para después negar con la cabeza.

-Li…. ¿tú también tienes marcas?- pregunto la esmeralda.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso Kinomoto?- pregunto la prima.

La chica se quitó su vendaje mostrando las tres marcas.

-¡¿Tienes tres marcas?!- grito en murmuros la china, mientras los demás abrían grandemente los ojos.

La joven asintió.

"¡¿era ella la que disturbio las líneas mágicas?! Eso significa que…. Esta chica es grande en magia, con razón Clow la eligió como su sucesor" pensó Xio Po al sentir la verdad al momento en que la joven se quitó las vendas.

Nube se acercó a Sakura y finalmente asintió tras un cierto tiempo de contemplarle.

Finalmente se hiso carta sola y se posó en el bolsillo de la muchacha.

* * *

"ya tengo algunas respuestas, hija de la luna, tu sabias desde el principio que la flor de cerezo es la sucesora ¿verdad?" pregunto a la mujer que actualmente era la profesora de matemáticas y asesora del grupo en el que ambos príncipes se encontraban.

La sacerdotisa sonrió y asintió.

"supongo que también sabes de las otras dos magias que pose"

-solo le puedo decir que la tercera es una magia que es hermana de los astros reyes, y celestial…. Esa proviene de la misma que la del joven Xiao Lang, de un antiguo reino olvidado- explico la mujer.

"Dentro de poco tendré que retirarme, junto con mi princesa pero confió en que usted puede mantener a salvo a mi príncipe y su no tan notorio amor"

La mujer sonrió y asintió, -es mi deber cuidarles, después de todo soy descendiente de alguien que ya lo hiso mucho tiempo y muchas veces- dijo

Xio Po asintió y se retiró del recinto.

* * *

-¿Xio po? ¿Ya terminaste de identificar?- la voz de Leiran sonó por la línea telefónica.

"así es mi señora, bueno… no del todo, tengo mis dudas pero debo checar en los pergaminos antiguos, aunque estoy seguro de que con la información que tengo será suficiente"

-entiendo, dile a mi sobrina que quiero ve- dijo ella.

Esto fue suficiente para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Esto sin duda alguna le rompería el corazón a su niña.

Pero ¡hey! Tenía quien le pusiera a tanto de la situación entre su joven amo y la flor de cerezo.

* * *

Yop: Okay como pueden ver este episodio es corto, resumiendo algunos de los capítulos y visto desde la perspectiva de Xio Po, esto es a que ya empezaremos a ver lo paiquete de la historia xD

Ks: eso no es escusa

Yop: como dijo kero… "¡En la vida todo puede suceder, déjame ser!"

Ks: -_-

Yop: bueno a contestar comentarios.

**TsukihimePrincess: **xD efectivamente nuestro pequeño lobo se enamoro, pero aun no lo sabe xD. Por otra parte me alegra que te este gustando la historia y sip, las marcas jugaran un papel muy importante en esta.

**Sara: **¡por supesto que seguire escribiendo! Puede que no actualize seguido pero sigo escribiendo. Me encanta saber que te paresca un biuen fic, y porfa tu también sigue leyendo ;)

**Paulanic: **¡Chocala hermana hyliana! xD efectivamente esta basada en tloz. Por otra parte me alegra mucho que te este gustando.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y esperamos seguir leyendo el que tal les parece la historia.

Ks: aja así es.

Yop: bueno es hora de marcharnos u.u pero espero volver pronto con una portada para el fic. Y otro capitulo xD.

Ks: bueno es momento de cerrar las cortinas así que gracias por leer.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: sonríe de corazón

Los dos: nos vemos pronto.


	5. ¡la visita de Leiran Li!

Yop: ¡nonononono! ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo soy dueña de Scc?! ¡Nopales! ¡si yo fuese la dueña hubiera hecho una nueva temporada y una esena de beso al final! Pero no lo soy así que solo escribo fics con la simple y sensilla razón de yolop.

Ks: ese fue el mas rando desclamer hasta ahora.

Yop: xD

Ks: como sea… las aclaraciones son las siguientes.

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back **

Yop: respuesta a comentarios al final

* * *

Okay las cosas eran más que extrañas, para empezar, Meilin y Xio Po habían regresado a Hong Kong.

A los pocos días de esto los chicos terminaron la captura de las cartas y posterior mente el juicio. Siendo vencedora la flor de cerezo.

Aunque aún no se ganaba del todo la confianza del guardián Lunar.

El nuevo año escolar había empezado y a pesar de que el chico savia dentro de poco le llamarían para regresar a su patria, buscaba cualquier excusa para poder seguir en Japón pues al parecer la idea de estar lejos de la castaña le era algo muy repugnante.

Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que faltaba algo.

Y ese sentimiento de no dejar a la esmeralda desprotegida era cada vez más fuerte.

No es que no confiase en el guardián del sol o en la familia de la chica. Es más que una corazonada de que algo malo iba a suceder pronto y eso no le agradaba para nada, aparte de que el guardián de la luna se veía más tenso que de costumbre, siempre viendo a todas partes y tratando de no dejarles solos por mucho tiempo.

Es verdad que él estaba algo resignado con la idea de su nueva dueña. Pero aun así hacia su trabajo bien (o al menos eso pensaba).

Por su parte Sakura también se veía tensa, al parecer algo andaba en el ambiente.

Y esto se probó cuando recibió una llamada por parte de su madre.

-Xiao Lang, iré de visita dentro de poco, llevara a alguien con migo, y espero que usted, la dueña de las cartas y sus amistades mágicas se encuentren juntos. Debemos informarles de algo importante. Mientras tanto estese atento y no deje a las mujeres con presencias mágicas sin vigilancia. Una antigua amenaza a revivido-

(LIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEE)

Los chicos caminaban (o patinaban en el caso de Sakura) por el parque pingüino. Iban de regreso a sus casas tras un largo y tedioso día de exámenes en clases.

-oigan chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a los helados para celebrar el fin de los exámenes?- pregunto la esmeralda.

-¡se me hace una excelente idea Sakurita!- comento filis la chica de ojos violeta.

-creo que me uno al plan- respondió el chico.

-¡qué bien! ¡Vengan por aquí venden unos muy deliciosos!- dijo mientras aceleraba un poco, para después recordar que sus amigos andaban a pie y regresar a su lado.

-jeje, creo me emocione de mas- rio a modo de disculpa.

"es lindo ese gesto" pensó para acto seguido sacudir la cabeza.

"¿pero qué estás pensando?" se regañó mentalmente.

Tras comprar los helados los chicos fueron a una banca en donde se pusieron a comer los dulces fríos y hablar.

-ayer llamo mi madre- comento de pronto el joven chino.

-¿me la saludaste?- pregunto la castaña.

-no, pero luego podrás hacerlo- respondió y agrego rápidamente al ver la cara de decepción que por un momento puso la chica.

-dijo que vendría pronto de visita y quiere verlas- comento.

-¡eso es genial!- comento emocionada la esmeralda.

-¡en ese caso hare algunos trajes para la ocasión!- dijo la azabache.

-posiblemente llegue dentro de uno o dos días-

-¡entones no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo la piel blanca antes de tomar la mano de su prima y salir corriendo.

-¡oigan esperen!- grito el chico.

* * *

Leiran Li estaba algo nerviosa.

Había ordenado que ninguna mujer con presencias mágicas estuviese sola.

Y con una muy buena razón.

Aun no podía quitarse el sentimiento cada vez que recordaba la llamada de la familia Wong.

**Acababa de recibir el informe de Xio po. Al parecer la niña de las tres marcas en realidad tenía cuatro magias, ¡CUATRO MAGIAS! Ni una ni dos ¡CUATRO! **

**Y lo curioso es que una de ellas era idéntica a la tercera magia que tenía su hijo. Una antigua y mandada por las deidades de algún reino perdido. **

**Pero que la última marca… era un astro. **

**¿Qué otra magia existía que descendiese de los astros? **

**Para la investigación pidió permiso al progenitor de esta. Una vez aceptada su iniciativa llamo a los Wong y les planteo la pregunta. **

**Estos dijeron que investigarían. **

**A los pocos días recibió le resultado del juicio. **

**La niña había ganado. **

**No le sorprendió, la verdad ya lo esperaba. **

**Pero lo que si no esperaba era que la información que le dio la cabeza de la familia Wong. **

**-Durante la investigación sucedió un incidente… solo diré que el sello se rompió y "ÉL" está de vuelta- **

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- **

**-está débil a comparación de lo sucedido la última vez, pero… aun sigue en pie- **

**-Escucha Wong, necesito que me respondas lo que te pregunte, si mis sospechas son ciertas, entonces la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow está en peligro- **

**-¿nueva dueña?- **

**-Ven, te explicare todo. Pero necesito que me respondas cuanto antes eso- **

**-entendido- **

**Por otra parte aviso de inmediato al padre de la muchacha, y a su hijo así como a toda su dinastía. **

**Unas horas después llego un señor que bien recordaba al emperador de la película de mulan. **

**-Long Wong- **

**-Leiran Li- **

**Tras unas tasas de té en el despacho, ambos compartieron las informaciones que tenían. **

**-es por eso que me pediste ayuda en la información ¿cierto?. Debo admitir esto es nuevo y nunca me lo imagine. Nunca pensé que viviría tanto como para escuchar de esto- dijo el hombre. **

**-si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir con usted a Japón y conocer a esta niña. Tengo mis sospechas pero necesito confirmarlas, y creo sería prudente llamar a la rencarnación de Clow- **

**-¿la rencarnación de Clow? ¿Se refiere a ese chico inglés?- **

**El otro asintió. **

**-Estamos en un mundo en donde "ÉL" se puede alimentar fácilmente de pequeñas presencias mágicas sin entrenar y despertar del todo. Por lo que no dudo que dentro de poco sea más fuerte. Es necesario reunir toda la ayuda posible- explico sus razones el sabio. **

**La mujer asintió. **

**-¿le parece bien si partimos hoy mismo?-**

**-es más que prudente. Me comunicare con la señorita Mitsuki y el joven Hirahisawa- contesto el hombre antes de dar una reverencia y retirarse. **

**"si lo que sospecho se confirma…. Realmente estoy viviendo un milagro" se dijo el hombre. **

Ahora se encontraba camino a la casa de su hijo junto con los dos humanos y dos guardianes.

* * *

Al llegar se sorprendió por ver a su hijo peleando cual niño pequeño con el guardián del sol.

-¡mira mocoso ya te dije que no hay forma de que algo suceda mientras Sakurita está en mi cuidado!-

-¿¡entonces por qué te la pasas jugando en vez de ir con ella a las clases?!-

-¡alguien tiene que vigilar la casa tu sabes!-

-¡eso no es excusa!-

-¡claro que sí!-

-¡Kero tú te quedaste dormido por treinta años y en ocasiones nunca respondiste el celular porque estabas muy ocupado salvando Hyrule!- le regaño una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda.

Leiran Li solo tenía ojos para ella.

Realmente su presencia mágica era la de una princesa de antiguas leyendas.

-¡Vez!- grito el chino

-¡y tú no te portaste muy bien que digamos cuando nos conocimos Li así que dejen de pelear!- la chica tenía el descaro de regañar a su hijo como si nada y lo peor del caso es que ella no se molestó sino que se sorprendió y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como su hijo intentaba reclamar pero al final perdió contra la mirada de la joven.

La risa no fue ignorada por la audición de esta chica, quien voltio a verle y dejo escapar una expresión de asombro, respeto, vergüenza y sorpresa.

Para posteriormente hacer una reverencia.

-¡Gomene!- se disculpó.

Esto llamo la atención del niño y voltio cayéndose del asombro de su lugar en el asiento.

-MMadre- titubeo.

La mujer ignoro por completo a su hijo, fue a donde la chica y le levanto el mentón con la mano hasta quedar ojo a ojo.

-no veo el porqué de tus disculpas. Soy yo la que debo pedirlas por no avisar de mi llegada y por permitir mi hijo te tratase mal a su llegada-

Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a todos los presentes.

Es decir, Leiran no era alguien que pidiese disculpas a otras personas, y menos si las acabase de conocer y pillar tratando de esa forma a su hijo.

-Quisiera presentarme, Soy Leiran Li. Cabeza de la dinastía Li y madre de Xiao Lang-

-Kiniomoto Sakura, un placer conocerle alteza- contesto la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.

-ella es mi prima y mejor amiga Daidoji Tomoyo, y aquí mis guardianes, Cerberos, y Yue, sus formas falsas son Tsukichiro Yukito y Kero-

Todos asintieron cuando fueron mencionados.

-el placer es todo mío señorita ama de las cartas Clow así como a sus guardianes y su honorable prima, ahora si me permite déjeme le presento a mis acompañantes- dijo mientras se movía al final para revelar 7 personas.

-Creo que a cinco ya las conoces, por lo que solo presentare a los desconocidos. El joven es Hirajisawa Eriol, rencarnación de Clow y primo de Xiao Lang. El sabio anciano que le acompaña es Long Wong, cabeza de la familia Wong y honorable miembro del consejo de magos- explico la mujer.

-Es un placer conocerles- dijo el hombre.

-Bueno también es un placer conocerles- sonrió el joven.

-ho y ellos son mis guardianes, Spinel Sun y Rubie Moon- presento a las dos creaturas.

-el placer es mío-

Las otras personas resultaron ser Xio Po, Meiling, la profesora Mitzuki, y sorpresivamente la familia Kinomoto.

-¡H hermano? ¡¿papá?!- grito la chica.

Estos solo sonrieron y asintieron.

-Tu familia ha sido un mediador entre magos desde hace muchos siglos, me es increíble que ahora tengan una maga – informo Long Wong.

-¡¿enserio?!-

El hombre asintió.

-pero bueno no hemos venido a eso, resulta que un viejo enemigo está de regreso, y aunque se ha ordenado que ninguna mujer con magia se quede sola, existen muchas con esencias mágicas sin entrenar y despertar que estarán sin protección. Aparte está el hecho de tu tercera magia, eres una mujer muy poderosa e inocente y es justo eso lo que el necesita para volver a ser fuerte-

-Aparte de eso, tienes que cambiar las cartas, de lo contrario morirán. Debes cambiarlas para que se puedan alimentar de tu propia magia- explico el joven.

-¿me permites verles?- pregunto Long Wong a la muchacha mientas dirigía su mirada a la mano en vendas.

Ella miro a su padre quien asintió. Acto seguido saco la mano de su escondite.

El hombre abrió los ojos.

Estos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero eran lágrimas de gozo.

No podía creerlo. Realmente, realmente estaba ante esa magia.

La magia que creyó extinta desde hace siglos.

La magia que posee más fuerza que las otras dos, porque estas eran reinadas por astros.

La magia que influía en la vida de todo porque después de todo la tierra también es un cuerpo celeste.

-nunca pensé ser capaz de ver el regreso de las estrellas….-

Levanto la mirada y vio a la chica, en esos ojos estaba la sabiduría y la luz de los representantes de esta magia.

Finalmente dio una reverencia y se postro ante ella.

-¿¡la magia de las estrellas?!- grito anonado el guardián de la luna.

-así es. Ante ustedes presento a la única descendiente de las estrellas desde hace aproximadamente cinco milenios- explico del anciano.

Tanto Kero como Yue se miraron.

El primero se transformó en su verdadera forma y ambos imitaron al anciano.

-ante ustedes, la princesa de nuestro mundo-confirmo el hombre la pregunta silenciosa de Leiran Li, quien al escuchar eso también se puso de cunclillas.

-¡¿P PRINCESA!?- gritaron los niños.

* * *

yop: whooo hooo! ¡a que esta no se la esperavan! ¿verdad? ¡pues adivinen que! ni yo me lo esperaba.

ks: ¿pero qué?

yop: ne da igual xD como sea dije que responderia comentarios así que...

**Tsukihimeprinsses: **me alegra saber que te paresio el capitulo, y sip. Saku es la reina de las sorpresas y los mini infartos : p

Un especial agradecimiento a tod s los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y que le dieron al boton de seguir.

ks: bueno hora de cerrar el telon.

yop:u.u bueno... ¡Ica mayolo xinimpaqui!

ks: ¡sonrie con el corazón!

los dos: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	6. explicaciones y vortices

Yop: si esto tu ves, no te sorprendas pues un disclamer es.

Las nubes son blancas, las estrellas lejanas e igual que el sol para mi son, los personajes de scc.

Lo digo y recuento, pues no quiero que luego me reclamen derechos de autor que a los que yo no veo desde hace un milenio.

Ks: amm… ¿alguna razón de porque hacerlo en poema?

Yop: la cuestión que justifica mi lenjuage escrito para dar el aviso…. Es muy simple mi querido amigo, se lama *cambio inmediatamente a feliz insano* ¡YOOOOOLOOOOOP!

Ks: por que no me sorprende…. Bueno las aclaraciones:

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back **

* * *

-con razón su magia me era familiar extraña pero familiar – comento Wei. Rompiendo con el incómodo silencio que se llenó el apartamiento.

-Bien déjenme les explico un poco más acerca de este enemigo- dijo la joven vos de la reencarnación de clow.

-Este ser se cuenta en leyendas, y se ha recreado en juegos de video, pero es real. Fue el quien acabo con la monarquía de las magias- agrego.

-y ahora esta suelto, pero tenemos la esperanza de localizarle y acabarle lo más pronto posible-comento Spinel sun.

-sin embargo también está el hecho de su entrenamiento, prueba y coronación, princesa- Comento Long Wong.

-¡¿Pr princesa?!- las palabras finales de Long Wong le recordó por lo que estaba pasmada en primer lugar.

-¡P pero y yo no p puedo ser una p princesa!- reclamo.

-pues quieras o no tu magia dice que lo eres, eres la princesa de la magia por así decirlo- explico Toya.

-¡que emoción!- la vos de Tomoyo hiso todos le vieran con algo de raresa ya que la chica corrió y tomo las manos de su prima acercándose ammm… demasiado a su cara y en sus ojos se veía un brillo que literalmente eran diamantes.

-¡mi prima es una princesa! ¡o No, no dejare que cualquiera haga tus vestuarios! ¡YA TENGO LOS DISEÑOS QUE TE ARAN VER COMO LO QUE ERES! ¡LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO! ¡o Si todos caerán ante tu belleza y linda personalidad!- comento.

-¡y por supuesto también hare los trajes del joven y valiente caballero Shaolan Li, y sus dos fieles guardianes Yue y Kero!-

Esto se ganó una mirada orgullosa por parte del sol pero otra no tan aprobativa por parte de los lunares. Sin embargo la chica los ignoro de forma olímpica.

-como quiera que sea, Ceroberos quiero que no dejes sola a su alteza e igual mente para ustedes- interrumpió Long Wong.

-¡entendido!- dijeron a coro el guardián del sol y las primas.

-en cuanto tu entrenamiento de eso nos encargaremos nosotros- informo la sacerdotisa mientras señalaba a la reencarnación y la cabeza de los Li.

* * *

Las clases de magia eran tras las de la escuela, algo intensas y con tareas pero la con la ayuda de todos la chica podía lidear con todo.

Ese día Lí había decidido irse temprano a casa. Estaba algo molesto por la cercanía de la Kinomoto y ese tal Eriol.

Sakura y las demás decidieron ir a comprar en una tienda de recuerdos cercana a la escuela.

En el camino se encontraron a Yukito.

Cuando de pronto una especie de vórtice apareció en mitad de camino y empezó a supsionar a las chicas, pero la castaña se lanzó para salvar a sus amigas siendo ella la atrapada.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron todas.

-¡Tsukichiro-san!- agregaron al ver como el joven de preparatoria se lanzaba tras la castaña.

* * *

Yue estaba algo arrepentido.

Había visto cómo es que la muchacha se había interpuesto sin pensarlo entre sus amigas y el vórtice.

Y no era la primera vez que la había visto hacer algo noble.

En una ocasión la chica casi fue atropellada al salvar a un gatito.

Cuando le pregunto qué porque lo había hecho ella solo sonrió y dijo: " no necesito una razón para salvar a una inocente vida".

El guardián cada vez iba ablandándose a su nueva dueña, descubriendo cosas que realmente hacían verle por qué Clow le eligiera como su sucesora en vez de su descendiente chino o su rencarnación.

-si no te perdonas y aceptas el hecho de que yo no soy más Clow, puede que pierdas a tu verdadera dueña. Bueno… lo que realmente tienes que guardar- le había dicho en una ocasión Eriol cuando le pregunto porque si sabía que iba a reencarnar no dejo que ellos fuesen sus guardianes y cartas otra vez.

-yo solo los cree porque los prepare para su verdadera misión. Ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados para otra persona- había agregado.

Ahora entendía lo que quería decir.

Sakura.

La niña que se había convertido en su dueña estaba en peligro.

y su corazón de hielo reaccionaba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera cuando Clow murió reacciono como ahora.

Estaban en un vacío interdimencional.

Pero la falta de aire era notoria.

La chica perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento debido a la falta de oxígeno y no ayudaba que la chica activara su magia para prepararse en caso de cualquier posible ataque de quien les absorbió.

-¡Ama Sakura!-

Las palabras fueron gritadas con algo de cariño. Aunque no sabía porque el sufijo de Ama realmente le quedaba a ella sin embargo… no parecía la forma correcta de dirigirse a su señora.

-Y yue-

El corazón del ángel dio un vuelco.

La voz de la niña era débil y más un jadeo que voz.

-…n no m me d digas a ama…. S solo q quiero s ser t tu a amiga….-

-por favor no hable- la voz le salió suplicante y llena de temor. Algo quebrada.

-Debe guardar energía- agrego.

* * *

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Miro al reloj de pared. Ya era algo tarde y ni rastro de la muchacha que le confunde tanto la cabeza.

Sin saber porque salió del templo y se fue corriendo buscando con desesperación por las calles de Tomoeda.

Debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

El sonido del celular le hiso detenerse.

-mochi mochi-

-¡sakura y Yue fueron absorbidos por una especie de vórtice cerca de la tienda dos campanas!-

La vos histérica de Tomoyo fue lo que le informo de su mal sentimiento.

-¡Voy en camino!-

Sin perder tiempo corrió a donde debía ir.

"Aguanta Sakura. Ya voy en camino" pensó

* * *

Yop: y hasta aquí le dejo porque llevo casi dos meses tratando de escribir y no se me ocurre nada…

Ks: ¡no puedes dejar las cosas así!

Yop: ne me da igual, pero si ustedes tienen alguna idea me la pueden comentar.

Ks: ….

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: sonríe con el corazón.

Yop: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	7. Trabajo en equipo

Yop: No estoy muerta pero si con un dedo entablillado. Así que perdón si hay mas errores que de costumbre. ¡y scc no mepertenece!

Ks: aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back **

Yop: Ahora al fic.

Pd: estare editando dentro de poco los otros capis.

* * *

Había llegado por fin al lugar donde según Tomoyo la chica de ojos esmeralda había sido raptada.

-Hay una gran cantidad de magia aquí- comento.

-¡Rápido ve por Cerberos y mi madre!- agrego.

La muchacha asintió y a continuación corrió.

-Sakura… no te rindas-

* * *

-Sakura…-

La niña abrió los ojos.

Había escuchado una voz.

-…No te rindas-

La voz se escuchaba algo lejana, urgente y … familiar.

Pero… Li nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

Siempre era: niña. O Kinomoto.

Pero nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

¿Acaso… por fin eran buenos amigos?

Ese sentimiento la lleno de alegría, renovando sus energías para poder luchar y salir de ese extraño vacío dimensional.

-Ama Sakura-

La voz de Yue le hiso voltearle a ver.

-¿se encuentra bien? No conteste verbalmente por favor. Necesita guardar energías-

La niña sonrió y asintió.

El que Yue mostrara preocupación por ella no solo por ser su nueva ama sino por ser una persona importante para el, hiso que esa pequeña chispa se avivara.

* * *

-¡Sakuritaaa!-

Kero llego al lugar gritando como un loco.

Pero se detuvo al ver el estado dl chino.

El niño estaba herido y cansado pero seguía intentando entrar al lugar en donde estaba la niña de las estrellas.

-¡KYAAA!- con la espada/báculo se lanzó.

Siendo repelido por una especie de campo protector que lo lanzo a volar unos cuatro metros de distancia.

-No me rendiré… ¡No me rendiré!-

-¡Si sigues así te mataras!-

-¡no me importa!- grito el chico.

-Sakura está en peligro. Sé que es fuerte para luchar pero eso no significa que yo no me esfuerce para ayudarla- Agrego.

Kero se quedó quieto viendo al muchacho.

Podía ver los rastros de sangre de los múltiples raspones y lo agotado que estaba por el constante uso de magia. Sin embargo el chico seguía y seguía.

-En ese caso deja te ayude-

Ambos se vieron y se estrecharon la mano o pata en el caso de la bestia guardiana del sol.

Al momento de hacer el contacto la mano del niño empezó con un ligero brillo.

"No te preocupes Sakura… Ya vamos en camino. Ya voy en camino"

* * *

-¿Hu?-

Yue y Sakura vieron como la mano de la joven emitía un ligero brillo.

Pero no fue eso lo que la confundió.

Lo que hiso la chica hiera la exclamación fue la sensación de haber escuchado en su mente la vos de Li.

Curioso.

Ahora que lo piensan las marcas que tiene en la mano se parece mucho a la del videojuego.

mmm… Su padre siempre le dijo que las leyendas eran verdades muy distorsionadas por el paso del tiempo.

Si lo que decía era verdad… ¿habrá forma de…?

La niña se puso de pie y se concentró en una de sus cartas específicamente.

-¿ama?- pregunto Yue algo preocupado.

La maga se concentró y logro cambiar la carta de ARROW

Se concentró y estiro el arco dispuesta a lanzar la flecha.

Sin embargo se concentró en su mano Derecha. Mas específicamente en sus marcar mágicas.

* * *

Shaoran se volvió a lanzar pero esta vez tras la llamarada de Cerberos y de forma instintiva poniendo parte de la magia de sus marcas.

* * *

La marca de Sakura brillo con algo de intensidad y fue cuando la chica soltó la cuerda.

Seguida por la flecha de hielo dada por su guardián lunar.

* * *

-¡HYAAAAAA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños logrando potenciar sus ataques y abriendo el vórtice.

Yue no perdió tiempo y voló a gran velocidad con su dueña en brazos.

Mientras que Kero tomo al chino y lo quito del vórtice.

* * *

-¡Sakura!-

Li se acercó corriendo apenas se cerrara el vórtice y estuviesen a salvo en el Templo Tsukimine.

Sin esperar a que terminara de bajar de los brazos de su ángel el chico la abrazo fuerte.

-L ¿Lí?- pregunto algo sorprendida.

El niño no respondió por un rato.

-Estas bien… Ya estas aquí- contesto.

La niña solo atino a corresponder el abrazo antes de sonreír y murmurar un pequeño "Gracias" antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Yue debía admitirlo.

Ese chico era tan terco como el mismo Clow.

A pesar de que estaba muerto de cansancio se negó a dormir hasta que sakura estuviese segura dentro de las camas del templo y solo si se había dicho que estaba totalmente salva.

Tras eso se puso a pies de la puerta donde estaba la niña y dejo llevarse por Morfeo.

-Sakura cada vez se hace más fuerte y este niño también- comento.

Esto llamo la atención del león.

-¿He escuchado bien?- Pregunto. –¿Has llamado por su nombre a Sakurita?- agrego.

El ángel suspiro.

-Estaba equivocado- admitió.

-Pensé que solo Clow era digno de ser nuestro amo ya que él nos creó pero… Pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba fallando al no tomar bien mi deber y no valorar a nuestra nueva ama… sin embargo- el guardián humanoide miro a la luna.

-Hoy entendí la situación- respondió.

-y bueno… aún no creo esté listo para llamarle como ella quiere que la llame pero… Ahora eso ya no importa porque sé que estará bien-

El león asintió.

El silencio reino por unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Cuánto a que el chico apenas se está dando cuenta?- comento el león.

Yue suspiro y después de ver la luna sonrió un poco y vio a su contraparte.

-Sin postre por cinco días en nuestras formas falsas-

-Hecho-

* * *

-¿Qué podemos hacer Long?, ¡Esa cosa ya hiso un intento de secuestro de nuestra niña!-

-hay que tener paciencia y nunca dejarla sola-

-Con todo respecto señor pero… ¿no cree que eso atraerá más gente?- comento el padre de familias.

-creo tienes razón pero. No podemos hacer mucho hasta después de la coronación. Si esparcimos la voz en este momento los clanes enemigos pueden hacer algún intento de sabotaje. Por ahora es mejor que nunca este sola y entrenarle a usar magia sin su báculo, al igual que ocultar su presencia al mismo tiempo que termine de cambiar las cartas-

-Podemos hacer un protector de presencia pero… aun así no sería mucho. Tiene demasiada magia al igual que tu niño-

La líder del clan Li suspiro.

Las cosas son diferentes. Xiao Lang había tenido un riguroso entrenamiento desde muy pequeño en cambio Sakura no.

A pesar de que los intentos de protegerle por parte del señor Kinomoto la niña necesitaba un riguroso entrenamiento mágico y no levantar sospechas por parte de la escuela.

Aunque… al parecer un lazo especial estaba naciendo entre las dos reencarnaciones de las magias legendarias.

-Solo espero esto salga bien-

Comento antes de retirarse.

* * *

Yop: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Ks: que te raes?

Yop: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no tengo idea.

Ks: -_-'

Yop: ¡Por fin salí del bnloqueo escritror y pude escribir esto! No es mi mejor trabajo pero… ¡Algo es algo! (aparte de que entre ensayos de ronda, 20 de noviembre, practicas y exámenes no hay mucho tiempo para escribir que digamos) ¡por favor díganme sí existen errores de ortografía para poderle modificar para el prox cap!

Ks: creo necesitas beta.

Yop: ¡¿alguien que quiera apadrinar esta historia con su poder betanes?!

Ks: ¿¡poder betanes?!

Yop: jejejejejejejeje….. ok.

Ks: mejor cerremos este capitulo.

Yop:¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: sonríe de corazón.

Yop: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	8. Al mundo magico

Yop: sé que no he actualizado en siglos este fic, ¡pero no lo he abandonado! Últimamente no tenía ni idea de que escribir y tuve un pequeño problema escolar que me impedía ser yo misma al momento de escribir por lo que tuve que borrar como unos amm… 150 intentos de este capítulo al igual que con la mayoría de mis fics. Luego vino el periodo donde estuve internada y… yep no hay mucho que sacar cuando uno está en el hospital… ¡pero sé que ustedes no vienen a leer esto por lo que solo diré el disclamer y dejare que lean el capi!

Ks: okay…

Yop: ¡Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece! Solo soy dueña de esta historia.

Ks: aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back **

Yop: Ahora al fic.

* * *

**_-¡Convierte en cadena de justicia! ¡VIENTO!- _**

**_-¡Dios del viento ven a mí!- _**

La situación era algo difícil.

La luna estaba en lo alto y extrañas creaturas de fuego aparecieron de la nada para acabar con un pequeño bosque urbano.

Claro los Card Captor no lo tomaron sencillo y uniendo sus fuerzas crearon un remolino lo suficientemente potente para acabar con el oxígeno y apagar a estos enemigos.

**_-Ahora, regresa a donde perteneces ¡Por el sello de mi estrella!- _**

**_-Por el poder de los Li ¡Sella la puerta!- _**

Sakura había aprendido a crear portales para enviar las cosas al mundo espiritual hace una semana y ambos trabajaban en equipo para lograr enviar los seres que escapaban y amenazaban la vida.

-Bueno- comento Cerberos. –Creo que debemos ir a casa-

Los demás asintieron. Eran las doce de la noche y a pesar de estar en vacaciones de verano, las clases mágicas se habían puesto muy intensas después del intento de secuestro de Sakura.

* * *

-_Yo quisiera que supieras cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí- _

Los chicos estaban probando el nuevo sistema de karaoke que la compañía de Tomoyo invento antes de que saliese al mercado.

Ese día tuvieron la tarde libre porque los adultos tenían algo más importante en puerta.

-Señor Long ¿Cuándo es apto que los niños sean presentados ante nuestra sociedad?- pregunto la líder del clan Li.

-Creo que una vez pase esta crisis. Ellos tienen un gran potencial de ayudar en esta y eso les dará puntos de credibilidad, recordemos que no todos los miembros del consejo creen que Clow realmente es Eriol y tampoco creen que tu hijo es descendiente directo del hijo de la luna y el héroe. Al igual que no creen en las leyendas de las estrellas- comento el hombre.

-Eso es cierto- comento Wei.

-En muchos lugares esas leyendas ya no existen. Habrá quienes crean pero son más los que crearán si ven-

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" comento Po.

-Por otra parte están las pruebas que deben tener ante la sociedad mágica. Creo es sabio que algunas de ellas las lleven a cabo en este periodo- agrego el hombre viejo.

-si mal no recuerdo hay otros tres aspirantes del reino que tendrán su prueba dentro de unos días ¿entrarían en esta prueba ellos?- pregunto el hombre de lentes y padre de la princesa.

-mmm… Sí, es lo más sabio. Sugiero vayan por los niños, mañana iremos de viaje al mundo mágico-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza los adultos llamaron a la casa de Sonomi quien se había quedado a cargo (ella ya sabe del mundo mágico pero al no tener poderes muy seguido se quedaba como niñera o bien guarda secretos o busca información) para que avisara a los niños.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso de el mundo mágico?- pregunto la chica una vez en casa.

-El mundo mágico es una dimensión de bolsillo paralela a la que estamos actualmente. Es en donde se reúnen todos los magos y hechiceros, la mayoría vive ahí junto con otros seres mágicos momo las hadas, los duendes, los elfos entre otros- explico el peluche parlante.

-las pruebas a las que entraran son como los eventos deportivos de tu escuela. Solo que las pruebas serán diferentes y te evaluara tus habilidades físicas, mentales, mágicas e ideales, se suelen hacer para dar a conocer a algunos usuarios novatos de la magia y que pueden ser candidatos a ser parte de la comunidad mágica de forma oficial en ambos mundos- agrego en la explicación el ángel.

-Ya entiendo…. Pero, ¿Por qué dijo el señor Long que no usara mi sello?-

-Veras Sakura dentro de la comunidad mágica existen mucha gente incrédula y otra que espera el retorno de ciertas magias para cosas malas. Tu puedes invocar cuatro tipo de magias diferentes pero tu principal es la de la estrella aunque puedes invocar de igual forma la de la luna y el sol, estas no son tan comunes pero son más esperadas y casi no tan valoradas como la de la estrella. Tu magia de la estrella puede llamar la atención de gente no deseada en estos instantes- Explico nuevamente el guardián del sol.

-y nosotras por tu seguridad no debemos mostrarnos. Muchos intentaron hacerse con nosotros de formas sucias cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Clow y a pesar de que nos ocultamos de tal forma que solo un descendiente y tu supieran de nuestra reactivación, puede que el rumor se haya generado y extendido- comento la carta espejo, quien había sido enviada por las demás cartas como represéntate en la pequeña reunión que tenían en la alcoba de la muchacha.

-Comprendo. ¡Muchas gracias por estar cuidando siempre de mí!-

-Recomendaría que durmiera de una vez. Mañana a primera hora salen al mundo mágico- Dijo Yue.

-es verdad. Nos vemos mañana, buena noche a todos- dijo la chica antes de apagar la luz y dormir tranquilamente.

-Yue, has cambiado hacia nuestra ama. No es que este molesto, al contrario estoy muy agradecido y orgulloso de que la veas en esta nueva forma pero. ¿Qué cambio?-

La voz de su contraparte le hiso olvidara la tarea de escabullirse por la ventana y voltease a verle.

-Tenías razón. Mientras que estuvimos en esa dimensión, pude ver por qué la eligió Clow. No más bien, pude ver por qué Clon nos creó para ella- hiso una pequeña pausa viendo al cielo.

-Al principio pensaba que solo Clow nos era nuestra carga porque nos había creado pero… me di cuenta de que él nos creó y crió para que estuviésemos listos el día que nuestra verdadera carga llegara a este mundo.-

El león asintió.

No había entendido del todo pero él estaba más consiente que su contraparte de lo que sucedía alrededor.

-¿sabes? Cuando nacimos vi a clow como un guía. Si fue nuestro padre y lo quiero y respeto de esa forma pero… Tras conocer a Sakura y ver sus marcas y tipo de magia supe que Clow nos hiso específicamente para ella-

El otro asintió.

-Yo también lo sentí así pero creía que estaba traicionando a mi creador. Ahora sé que no lo hago y que en realidad ese tiempo que negué mi carga es lo que si fue una traición-

-na. Solo estabas confuso, no seas tan duro con tigo mismo- comento el león antes de bostezar.

-Bueno, es momento de que nosotros también tengamos una pestañita. El mundo mágico es un caos total, debemos estar muy atentos con nuestra carga y sus amigos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-

* * *

Shaoran estaba algo nervioso.

No era la primera vez que iría al mundo mágico, sin embargo lo seria para Sakura y Daidojui ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Les gustaría? Las pruebas. ¿Serían muy difíciles? ¿Cómo las tomaría Sakura?.

Y sobre todo.

¿Cómo proteger la verdad de Kinomoto en ese mundo de locos?

-Li estas exagerando un poco-

Este solo voltio a ver a su querido primo y antecedente.

-No entiendo porque tú debes de ir- comento el chino

-Es simple a pesar de ser la reencarnación de algunas memorias de Clow y de la mayoría de su magia. Soy una persona diferente a él y por lo tanto un novato en el mundo de la magia- comento con su clásica sonrisa.

El otro asintió. Sabía poco de la rencarnación pero era verdad que a pesar de ser la reencarnación de aquel mago él era nuevo al mundo de la magia.

-¿Qué pruebas crees que nos pongas? ¿no tienes algún recuerdo de eso?-

El de ojos azules se lo pensó un poco.

-no. Solo tengo recuerdos sobre algunos planes e información pero casi nada de experiencias pasadas-

El chino levanto una ceja, ese Clow era extraño.

-Amm… ¿Cómo iremos al mundo mágico?- pregunto la (que ahora sabían) prima de Kinomoto.

-Es muy simple- comento el británico.

-Solo debemos hacer lo siguiente- La voz de Leran Li hiso que voltearan a verle.

Estaban reunidos en el templo más específicamente en la parte donde estaba el árbol sagrado más grande.

La jefa del clan Li extendió las manos.

-Tómense de las manos- indico.

Todos hicieron lo pedido.

-y luego recitamos: **_Guardián que dormita en este árbol, déjanos entrar a donde pertenecemos…¡TRANSPORT! _**-

Tras decir las palabras el árbol brillo y envolvió a los presentes en su destello, abriendo un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y otro encima.

Los círculos se juntaron y en un remolino de viento los humanos y guardianes desaparecieron.

* * *

Yop: como sé que no dije mucho en sí ….LES DEJO UN PREVIEW DEL PROXIMO EPISODIO :

EL mundo mágico resulto ser algo sacado de videojuegos, películas, comics y cuentos de hadas. Pero no todo es color de rosa.

-¿hoe? ¿tú también vas a entrar a la prueba?-

-Así es y en mi opinión, ¡nadie que sea de la tierra debe entrar!- dijo antes de lanzarle una burbuja de aire y correr.

-¡HEY DEJA EMPAZ A MI PRINCESA!- grito Shaoran mientras se ponía en frente de Sakura y desviaba el ataque.

-¿oh? ¿¡Ahora resulta que eres una princesita mágica?! ¿He? ¡Pues nunca lograras atrapar ni al más bajo de los yokais para defender tu estúpido pueblo!-

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!-

Pronto fueron rodeados por los guardias reales.

Ks: eso es mucho para un previw

Yop: ñe ¿tu crees? ¡pero es lo de menos porque traigo inspiración y creo que más derrato subo capitulo!

Ks: okay…

Yop: bueno a responder comentarios que tengo casi un año que no lo ago.

Guest: ¿enserio es excelente? wow me alegra que te guste y ntp estoy trabajando para actualizar más seguido.

Krio Zoe: Definitivamente se pondrá genial la historia y bueno estoy consciente de que soy pésima en ortografía pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. ¿Enserio se repitieron palabras? Debo dar más de tres revisadas antes de subir y ntp no pienso dejarlo.

ks: bueno por ahora es todo.

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: nos vemos pronto.


	9. Explorando el mundo magico y un rival

Yop: ¡solo los ocs y la historia me pertenecen!

Ks: aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back **

Yop: Haora al fic.

* * *

EL mundo mágico resulto ser algo sacado de videojuegos, películas, comics y cuentos de hadas.

Los edificios eran simples pero al mismo tiempo muy llamativos y hermosos. Daban un aspecto de una aldea aceptable ante todos los que entraran a ella.

-Bienvenidos a Villa Estelar. El recinto de encuentro de todos aquellos que usan magia de tipo astral, en estos instantes se encuentra en la aldea de los alrededores al castillo el cual de momento está cerrado. Si necesitan alguna especie de servicio con el actual Conde debe ir a la embajada para pedir la autorización de una entrevista. El mercado mágico se encuentra a su izquierda y la zona de entrenamiento para los aspirantes a nuestro mundo en la derecha. Si buscan un lugar en donde pasar el día o la noche la zona hotelera esta al sur. Por su atención gracias-

Sakura se sorprendió del extraño ser que les hablo de una forma monótona y aburrida.

Era una mescla entre un hada y un duende, vestía de colores algo grises y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos.

-Esos son los informantes del reino, según los recuerdos que tengo de Clow eran más alegres- comento Eriol al ver la cara de confusión de la niña.

Los niños siguieron a la jefa del clan Li, paseando por el mercado en donde se sorprendieron de las diferentes especies que coexistían en la aldea, así como los artilugios y cosas que ofrecían.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa de doble piso de color verde con dorado.

-bienvenidos a la mansión Li- dijo la madre de Shaoran.

-Meilin muestra a Daidouji y a Kinomoto sus habitaciones Xiao Lang lo mismo con tu primo- ambos niños asintieron y mostraron los alrededores de la mansión. Así como el lugar en donde dormirían.

-Bien creo es buena idea vallan a explorar la aldea. Los veo aquí a las cuatro y media ¿entendido?- los niños asintieron.

-Bueno niñas les mostrare las mejores partes del mercado- comento Meilin quien tomo de las manos a sus amigas japonesas y corrió entre las calles.

-¡espera!- gritaron los niños mientras corrían para alcanzarles.

* * *

-…y esta es la mejor tienda de ropa y accesorios mágicos de toda la aldea- comento la chica tras varios locales.

-¿Meilin Li? ¿Esa eres tú?- la chica de cabellos azabache voltio para encontrarse con una joven de piel clara y sedosos cabellos violáceos.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿¡Xiana?!- ambas niñas corrieron a abrazarse feliz de reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo.

-Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol ella es Won Xiana mi mejor amiga de la infancia en el mundo mágico- presento la china.

-Xiana ellas son Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo mis mejores amigas de Japón en la Tierra, ya conoces a mi primo Xiao Lang y él es mi otro primo Hiragisawa Eriol, es de Inglaterra otro país en la Tierra-

-Mucho gusto en conocerles y gracias por cuidar a Meilin- dijo mientras que daba una reverencia.

-y ¡bienvenidos al mundo mágico! ¿Ya fueron a la sala de entrenamiento?-

Los chicos negaron.

-bueno deberían ir. Hoy darán un anuncio especial sobre el examen y aparte que abrieron una cafetería muy buena cerca de ahí- comento la muchacha.

-En ese caso ¿puedes enseñarnos la ruta? Nosotros también entraremos a las pruebas-

La chica asintió y les guio por callejuelas.

* * *

El lugar era lugar que a los terrestres le recordaba un coliseo romano.

-¿Vienen al anunciamiento?- pregunto otro de las extrañas mesclas entre hadas y duendes.

-Si-

-participantes a las pruebas por la puerta derecha. Acompañantes por la izquierda. Puertas del suroeste- comento de forma monótona el ser.

-gracias- comento Sakura mientras hacia una reverencia

-no hay de… que- el ser levanto la vista y parpadeo un poco al ver a la muchacha.

Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su papeleo.

Dentro del recinto se encontraron con dos jóvenes uno que tenía cabellos azules y otro más de castaños.

-¿ustedes también entraran?- pregunto el de azules.

-Así es, soy Eriol. Ellos son Shaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo y Sakura-

-Mucho gusto somos Carlos y Martin- comento el de castaños.

Justo en eso apareció otro joven.

Este de cabellos negros y aire de realeza.

Sakura iba a presentarse ante el nuevo cuando unas trompetas sonaron.

Los chicos voltearon a las gradas viendo a un hombre en túnicas de color escarlata.

-Bienvenidos sean aspirantes a nuestro mundo mágico. Ustedes han sido aceptados para las pruebas de bienvenida como aprendices a nuestro mundo- hablo el hombre.

-Las pruebas empezaran pasado mañana a las 7:30 de la mañana, recomiendo traigan ropa protectora y que les de movilidad en el terreno. Los aspirantes en esta ocasión son- Un hombre de túnicas rojo palo llevo un pergamino al de escarlata. Este lo tomo y desenrollo.

-De la provincia Española: Martin y Carlos De la Mancha- los dos muchachos se pusieron en firmes y dijeron un simultáneo "Hai" en respuesta.

-De la dimensión Terra están Li Xiao Lang, Hiragisawa Eriol, Meilin Li, Daidoji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Sakura-

La pandilla hiso lo mismo que sus antecesores.

Aunque los dos niños vieron con algo de precaución como el último en llegar hacia una mueca de desprecio y odio al escuchar de donde provenían.

-Finalmente de la Provincia Original está el príncipe Asemag- el chico solo mostró el pecho con orgullo.

-Pueden retirarse cuando gusten- dijo antes de salir con los demás jueces y guardias el hombre de escarlata.

* * *

-Hola soy –

-¡No me hables maldita sangre terrana!- el comentario dejo un poco perpleja a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Hoe? Pero… ¿tú también entraras a las pruebas no?-

-Así es pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme ¡y menos a nivelarnos! –

-Oye, oye. Me sorprende que un hombre noble como tú dediques tan ásperas palabras hacia una doncella que no muestra más que amabilidad- comento Eriol tratando de aligerar el modo.

-¡JA! ¡Como si un terrano supiera de etiquetas!- Este comentario no le agrado del todo a Tomoyo quien hiso una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y dirigió la palabra.

-Con el respeto que se merece, príncipe Asemag. No creo que este entre la ética de un noble como usted el humillar a un caballero Ingles y una de las más reconocidas familias arqueológicas en este momento-

-Pasare de alto ese comentario solo porque eres una doncella de ética. Pero sigues siendo una Terrana por lo que tu comentario cayó en oídos sordos- comento el príncipe.

Antes de alearse.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto ásperamente el descendiente Li.

-Ese es el príncipe del mundo mágico. Se cree mucho por su puesto pero es una persona terrible. No sé ni porque está aquí, se supone que la realeza tiene pruebas especiales- comento Martin.

-No del todo. Cada cierta generación se debe hacer la prueba al mismo nivel que los plebeyos para reanudar los votos de responsabilidad que tiene la familia real a cargo- comento Eriol.

-¿saben? Para ser de Terra son muy conocidos en algunas cosas- observo Carlos.

* * *

Los chicos salieron y caminaron al mercado mágico en donde se toparon con el príncipe quien hacia un alboroto por una rasgadura mínima que se había causado en su traje al pasar por un pues.

-¡Exijo que me pagues el daño!- gritaba.

La dueña del puesto quien era una elfa estaba en el piso suplicando por el perdón.

-¡por favor su alteza! ¡Mi familia no puede afrontar un gasto de esa magnitud! ¡Tome lo que quiera de mi puesto por favor!-

-¡Tu basura no es más que insulto para mi estatus!-

Esto hiso hervir la sangre a Sakura quien no lo soporto más y se interpuso entre la mano del príncipe y la persona en el suelo.

El joven se detuvo a tiempo y dio un pequeño paso a tras al ver la mirada de decisión, reproche y enojo en la castaña.

-¡¿qué haces aquí terrena inmunda?! ¡No te entrometas en los asuntos de gente pura y de estatus!-

Lo siguiente sorprendió a todos.

-¡Pura mi alma! ¡El hecho de que tengas un estatus por nacimiento no te da derecho de ser una persona tas áspera y sin valor ni de tratar así a la gente que juraste defender desde nacimiento!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-¡Me atrevo porque es lo correcto y es lo que todo mago debe hacer! ¡Proteger respetar y hacer justicia valida! ¿Alguna vez has puesto en práctica esos principios?-

El joven se quedó mudo por un momento pero regreso con más ira.

¿Cómo iba una mundana terrestre a saber más que el en principios y responsabilidades mágicas? Más importante ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharle en frente de la gente?.

-¡Tú también vas a entrar a los exámenes y que yo sepa desde ahora nos están evaluando así que deja de ser una mala persona y ve a entrenar!-

-¡Ya sé que voy a entrar a esos estúpidos exámenes! ¡y no dejar que ninguna estúpida Terrestre como tú me diga que hacer!- grito mientras lanzaba una esfera de aire a la muchacha.

Sin embargo Li fue más rápido y desvió el ataque a donde no hiciese daño.

-¡HEY DEJA EN PAZ A MI PRINCESA!- le gruño.

¿Su princesa?

Esa frase tenía mucho significado tanto para el como para lo que realmente representaba sakura.

-¡¿tu princesa?! ¡Ja! ¿¡Conque eres de la realeza Mundana y quieres jugar a ser la perfecta princesita mágica que salvara su tierra de cualquier ejército?! ¡Pues no podrás ni siquiera contra un Yokay bajo o un estúpido gnomo casero!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a otras especies?!- grito más enojada la castaña.

-¡Soy el máximo estatus de poderío en estas tierras, puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana empezando por desterrarte de este mundo!- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos con una sonrisa triunfal pero para sorpresa de todos no pasó nada.

Los murmuro empezaron a escucharse.

-¿viste eso?-

-Sí, los nuevos le hacen frente al príncipe-

-pobres no saben en lo que se meten-

-¡miren no tuvo efecto!-

El chico estaba cada vez más frustrado y enojado intentando y fallando en desterrar a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-¡No puedes desterrar a alguien así por así!- grito la china.

-¡Y menos hacer tanto drama solo por un rasgado en una tonta tela que puede ser reparada y remplazada! –

-¡TU CALLATE!- grito el azabache y lanzo otro ataque el cual fue desviado otra vez.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!- todos voltearon a ver unos guardias quienes habían llegado tras ver la multitud que se hacía en un puesto y alcanzar a ver el desvió del ataque.

-¡guardias arresten a estos insolentes y mundanos terrestres, al igual que la estúpida elfa que arruino mi vestimenta con su basureo de puesto! ¡Han atentado contra la corona y mostrado falta de respeto!-

-¡MENTIRA!- gritaron tanto Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Carlos, Xina, y Martin.

El jefe de la guardia vio a ambos lados y reviso la vestimenta del príncipe.

-Señorita Won. ¿Sería tan amable de narrarme los hechos ocurridos?- dirigió su pregunta a la joven violácea que estaba en medio.

-Por supuesto general Xiang. El príncipe pasó sin cuidado por el puesto de esta humilde elfo y no se percató de que su traje se había enganchado con una esquina, rasgándose de lo más mínimo. Si acaso una o dos fibras fueron lo que salieron de su atuendo. En seguida se puso a humillar y exigir la monetización total del atuendo así como uno nuevo, a lo que la dueña del puesto suplico por perdón y clemencia. Nuestra alteza estaba por golpear sin razón a la vendedora cuando la señorita Kinomoto se interpuso y le recordó a nuestro futuro gobernante los principios de todo mago. Esto hiso que su alteza lanzase un ataque mágico contra la joven, el cual fue desviado por el Príncipe Li. Después quiso desterrarles pero fallo y tras un insulto a las habilidades mágicas la joven Kinomoto quien no ha tenido chance de exponerlos, insulto también a las especies místicas de la dimensión Terra. La señorita pidió se disculpara ante las especies y el príncipe se negó soltando otro ataque en contra de ella, el cual fue desviado una vez más por el príncipe Li- explico la chica.

-¡miente!- se quejó inmediatamente el de cuna noble.

-Creo que no, su alteza. Le recuerdo que la Familia Won tiene prohibido mentir, si lo hace su cabello cambia de tonalidad y durante el relato nunca lo hiso, por lo que esta situación está resuelta. Como mano derecha de su padre le exijo que pida disculpas y se retire a sus aposentos-

El muchacho chasquido los dientes.

-usted no es mi padre- dijo y se retiró.

No sin antes dirigirle una mirada fría al par de castaños.

Quienes la devolvieron el doble de fuerte.

Oh ya los quería ver en los exámenes.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico a la niña.

-Si estoy bien, muchas gracias por defenderme Shaoran-

-No hay de que Sakura-

-Señorita, le doy mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas que le ocasione y de igual forma mí más profundo y eterno agradecimiento para usted, su familia y sus amigos- dijo la elfa antes de dar una enorme reverencia.

-por favor siéntase libre de tomar lo que guste de mi puesto, y si hay algún favor u orden que necesite de mis servicios, sienta la libertad de darla-

-¿hoe?- la chica nunca había estado en una situación así.

-No hay necesidad de agradecer señora. Es algo que hice porque es lo correcto, sin embargo si no es molestia ¿puedo saber que ofrece usted?-

-Tengo artilugios y reliquias mágicas. Así como telas para todo tipo de trajes y accesorios- comento la mujer.

Esto llamo la atención de Tomoyo.

-Pues no sé tú, pero yo me llevo cuatro metros de esta tela, otros cinco de esta y esos botones a juego y de favor dígame cuanto es-

-¿para que sirvan estos?- pregunto Shaoran al ver unos pines.

-Esos son pines protectores. Permiten a los usuarios de ciertas magias mantenerse a salvo al usarles en lugares donde no quieren sr reconocidos, así como brindar campos protectores y comunicación entre aquellos que tengan uno igual-

Sakura por su parte veía los artilugios y accesorios. Uno en particular le llamo la atención.

-¿hoe? ¿Este que es?-

La mujer abrió los ojos en reconocimiento y expectación.

-Ese es un artilugio especial, solo gente de alma pura y poder celestial puede usarle. Es de la perdida tierra de las diosas antiguas- la chica asintió.

Por algún motivo el pequeño instrumento de cuerdas le llamaba la atención. Sentía que le llamaba a ella y nada más a ella.

Sin saber que estaba haciendo le tomo y en sus manos se hiso grande, dejo de ser un pequeño llaverito gris a una arpa de mano colores rosa, blanco, morado, azul y dorado.

Por instinto movió las manos sobre las cuerdas generando una canción que recordaba a los bosques y la serenidad, felicidad y tranquilidad de estos.

La elfo sonrió. La princesa había renacido y estaba por demostrar quién era ante esta crisis.

-Es tuya- comento.

-¿hoe?-

-Esa arpa la traigo con migo desde hace cuatro siglos y medios en busca de su dueño y tu resultaste serlo-

* * *

Yop: Lo prometido es deuda! Otro capitulo en casí nada de tiempo xDD

Ks: Ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Yop:nos vemos pronto!


	10. Pruebas y golems

Yop: ¡solo los ocs y la historia me pertenecen!

Ks: aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"pensar"

_Canciones_

**_Hechizos. _**

**Flash back **

/pines waki talkes/

* * *

El tiempo paso rápido entre diversión, exploración y entrenamiento.

Y ahora estaban en los vestidores del coliseo. En cualquier momento llamarían a los chicos para la primera prueba.

-Bienvenidos a las pruebas de aseso a nuestro mundo. Este año se reafirma el compromiso real de la familia gobernante así como la del clan Li. Tenemos también nuevos aspirantes de la dimensión Terra así que sin duda esta temporada de pruebas será excitante- el anfitrión hablo por los altavoces, dando por iniciada la temporada de pruebas.

-Ahora con ustedes ¡los aspirantes de la Mancha!- los chicos que se habían convertido rápidamente en amigos de la tropa marcharon al frente, saludando al público.

-¡con ustedes el príncipe Asemag!- El sobre creído monarca entro y ni se inmuto a saludar al público.

\- De la dimensión de Terra denle un aplauso al único barón de los Li en esta generación ¡el príncipe xiao Lang!- Los Li eran muy conocidos en el mundo mágico. Una familia que decidió quedarse en el mundo Terra para protegerle junto con los Wong y los Choung de clanes mágicos negros de corazón.

-¡oh pero eso no es todo! Este año tenemos nuevos aspirantes que se ganaron su magia en el nacimiento. Démosle una cordial bienvenida a ¡Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hirakisawa! – los aplausos o se hicieron esperar aunque la mayoría eran por cortesía.

-y finalmente (también de la dimensión Terra) la única miembro del clan no mágico Japonés que nos ha servido de intermediario. ¡Sakura Kinomoto! – Los murmullos no esperaron. Era verdad que Los Kinomoto y los Ayami eran clanes que podían sentir la magia mas no usarla por lo que eran intermediados entre gente mágica y quienes no y ahora que una niña llegara al clan con magia era algo nuevo.

-Bien ya que están todos presentados daremos a conocer la sesión de pruebas de este año- hubo una pausa fue dada para efectos de suspenso, -Este año se conmemoran 450 años de la partida de Clow por lo que las pruebas son encontrar estas cartas falsas y atraparles. En la mesa de atrás- un pequeño pedazo del piso se abrió dejando salir una mesa con diferente artilugios – se encuentran algunas herramientas que les puede servir en la prueba. Elijan sabiamente-

Los hermanos de la mancha tomaron catanas, mientras que el príncipe tomo una os.

Los carcaptors sabían que debían tomar por lo que no vacilaron en tomar una espada, unos bastones y unos listones.

-Bien ahora que han elegido sus armas dejaremos las cartas a la deriva- el anunciador trono los dedos y las cartas falsas desaparecieron.

-Que las pruebas… ¡COMIENSEN!-

* * *

Las cartas empezaron a esparcirse por toda la arena así como empezar a activarse.

Los hermanos de la mancha lograron dormir a cuatro cartas con sus poderes combinados pero aun así batallaron mucho para poder conseguir las que tenía.

El príncipe sorprendentemente había capturado una a los pocos minutos de haber empezado la prueba y era la única que tenía.

Los chicos eran los que llevaban ventaja, cada quien había capturado unas 12 cartas y de manera instantánea y eficaz.

Sin embargo a mitad de la prueba los chicos notaron una presencia real.

/¡Shaoran!/

/Sí yo también la sentí/

/¿Pero no se supone que ya habíamos capturado todas?/

/¿y que Kinomoto las había cambiado?/

/Me temo que esta es la carta que fue sellada y no puesta en el libro/

El grupo se reunió y miro a Eriol en busca de una explicación.

-Existe una carta, una que pensé era un mito, esa carta nació del sentimiento de soledad de Clow la carta prohibida, se llama Vacío-

-¿Vacío?-

-Sí es una carta que puede borrar a todos, aún está débil por lo que podemos capturarla antes de que despierte lo cual es bueno. Si se despierta la única forma de capturarle es sacrificando sentimientos-

-¿Cuál será la mejor forma de acercarnos?- Pregunto Li

-creo lo mejor será que todos nos concentremos en ella puede que nos quiten puntos pero-

-los puntos no son importantes cuando la vida de mucha gente está en juego- termino de decir Sakura.

-Bien en ese caso iremos a por ella-

Con eso los chicos se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

-Parece ser que los miembros de Terra se han aliado-

Desde el balcón de los invitados de honor tanto Leran li como el emperador sintieron por lo que iban los chicos.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Es esa presencia?- pregunto

-sí, y mis pupilos están trabajando para atraparle ante de que despierte del todo- comento Lerain

El hombre voltio a verle.

-¿pupilos? Lerain, la última vez que cheque tu no aceptabas ningún solo pupilo a menos que fuese de tu casa y aun así solo les das consejos no mucho un tutelaje-

-Esta generación es diferente, y no son solo mis pupilos ¿no es así señor Wong?-

El hombre que había llegado ese día para presenciar las pruebas asintió.

-Ese grupo es muy peculiar, su alteza. Tiene magia de los astros y de la naturaleza así como de los sentimientos, magias especiales y con grandes cantidades, aparte de que saben trabajar en equipo-

El monarca asintió.

-¡Valla la dimensión Terra ha trabajado en equipo y ha capturado una carta oculta sin haberla despertado!-

* * *

Los chicos lograron encontrar la carta y usando unos hechizos de ilusión camuflaje arón el báculo de sakura quien reforzó el sello en la carta y posteriormente le puso su nombre en la parte de abajo.

-Bien sigamos con la prueba- los chicos asintieron

-¿¡cómo se atreven?!-

El grupo voltio viendo al príncipe en verdaderas llamas.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a trabajar en equipo para derrocarme?!-

-¡¿D derrotarte?! ¡Esto no se trata de quien tiene más cartas sino de demostrar nuestras habilidades mágicas!-

-¡De eso nada!-

El príncipe se puso en posición de batalla y se lanzó encima.

Shaoran estaba por aceptar el reto cuando sakura le detuvo.

-No vale la pena – dijo –Debemos esforzarnos en acabar la prueba no en que nos puedan descalificar-

-Tienes razón-

-¡Dejen de ignorarme maldi- antes de que pudiese terminar Sakura le dedico una mirada que daba miedo

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar eso!- le grito enojada Meilin

-Somos seres con gran poder mágico por lo que una palabra de maldición puede llevar a grandes tragedias- siguió con el regaño Tomoyo.

-No hay que hacer enojar a las señoritas, las cosas nunca terminan bien cuando alguien lo ase- comento entre risitas Eriol.

A lo que Shaoran asintió.

* * *

-Me llama la atención como es que tu equipo tomo la situación y que ya no encuentre la presencia – En la tierra se encuentra uno con muchas situaciones, alteza. Sin embargo hay algo que tanto el señor Wong como yo decíamos externarle lo antes posible en un lugar más privado y con el consejo-

-¿Es de tanta importancia?-

-Me temo que sí, es respecto a un viejo enemigo de la magia- comento Wong.

Justo en eso una presencia maligna y diferente se sintió.

* * *

-¡Shaoran esa es la misma que nos succiono!-

Eso llamo la atención del chico quien rápidamente puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y en el de su prima.

Eriol hiso lo mismo con Tomoyo

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Están bien?! ¿Qué será esa presencia?- Los hermanos de la mancha llegaron y hablaron al mismo tiempo

Antes de que pudiesen contestar un terremoto hiso que algunas paredes del laberinto se viniesen abajo.

-¡cuidado!-

El quinteto de la tierra se puso manos a la obra y usaron sus más eficientes hechizos de protección.

Lograron esquivar los escombros que caían.

-¡Tenemos que evacuar! ¡Meili, Tomoyo tomen el ala este! ¡Eriol el oeste! ¡Shaoran toma el sur y yo el norte!- comando Sakura antes de volverse a los hermanos españoles, -¡por favor ayúdenos a evacuar, es prioridad!-

-Entendido-

Por mientras el príncipe veía con terror lo que sucedía.

En poco tiempo el estadio estaba vacío y sin ningún lesionado, aun así el grupo de jóvenes se paseaban entre la muchedumbre tratando de ayudar en lo que se pudiese.

Sin embargo una fuerte y poderosa aura maligna se hiso presente.

-¡Señora Li!- los muchachos vieron a su mentora, sabían que para contrarrestar esto debían usar sus habilidades.

La mujer vio al señor Wong quien asintió.

-¡¿a qué esperan?!-

El trio se puso en posición.

**_-Llave que guardas los secretos de mi anterior ser, bríndame el poder para vencer esta vez ¡Libérate!-_** el emperador vio con asombro como el sello de Clow se habría bajo los pies del muchacho de lentes y el báculo del antiguo mago tomaba su espléndida forma, aunque en esta ocasión era de una coloración más viva.

Eriol puso la mano bajo el báculo.

**_-¡Eclipse Staff!-_** grito antes de que esta callera en sus manos y después hacer una pose con el báculo.

-¡mi turno!- Shaoran saco su amuleto y con una pose de pelea se concentró.

-**_Por los grandes dioses de los elementos_** –el amuleto empezó a moverse con una brisa mientras brillaba, -**_Pido que te manifiestes y me brindes una vez más tu poder_**\- el amuleto desapareció dejando en su lugar una afilada espada con los símbolos de la luna en todas sus etapas.

-¿¡e esa es?!- preguntaron asombrados los españoles.

**_-¡Moon Blade!-_** grito mientas hacia una pose de pelea con la espada.

-¡Kinomoto-sama tenga cuidado!- pidió el hombre anciano a lo que la niña asintió.

-**_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella_**\- todos vieron con asombro el extraño círculo mágico que tenía al sol, la luna, los símbolos chinos de la magia, los símbolos de Inglaterra. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la estrella de cinco puntos que estaba en medio.

-**_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión con tigo_**- los ojos del emperador veían asombrados como un báculo rosado con una estrella encerrada en dos alas aparecía ante la muchacha.

**_-¡Libérate!- _**

El báculo de la estrella se posó en sus manos y la niña hiso una rutina de bastón con el antes de terminar con una pose.

-¡**_Shainy Star!-_**

Tan pronto acabaron los tres dieron un salto muy alto enfrentándose de lleno contra la obscura presencia que tomo forma de un golem.

-¡Eriol!- sakura grito y señalo algo.

-¡hai!- la rencarnación lanzo un poderoso rayo a una abertura en la forma del monumental monstro.

-¡Li!-

**_-¡dios del fuego ven a mí!_** – el muchacho no perdió tiempo y lanzo un torrente de fuego contra el ser de arcilla logrando que se agrietara y quedara más seco que un pedazo de tierra en un lugar en el que no había llovido desde hace meses.

-¡Tomoyo, Meilin!-

-¡Lo tenemos!- dijeron ambas mientras creaban una barrera protectora alrededor de los aspirantes.

-¡Sakura, tu turno!- grito Shaoran

La muchacha uso las manos del joven para darse un impulso y llegar hasta la cara del golem.

**_-Regresa a tu verdadera forma y se libre otra vez-_** dijo mientras apuntaba a la frente del golem.

**_-¡Por el poder de mi estrella PURIFICATE!\- _**

Una luz cálida y dorada salió de la estrella del báculo mientras las alas se extendían. La luz dio de lleno en la cabeza del ser, el cual exploto y dejo caer una pequeña perla color tierra, que floto hasta la mano de Sakura.

Los pedazos de barro no afectaron en nada a la gente, pues tan pronto tocaban la barrera se deshacían.

* * *

Los aspirantes veían asombrados la situación.

No solo había aparecido un monstro de leyendas. Sino que dos poderosas magas les protegieron con tan solo alzar las manos y ¿lo más atónito? Ante ellos se había revelado la rencarnación de Clow el elegido de la luna y

-¡LA MAGIA DE LA ESTREALLA!- todos voltearon a ver a un grupo de informantes quienes por primera vez en muchos siglos mostraban un tono diferente al monótono y aburrido de siempre.

Uno de los seres volteo a ver al resto.

-¡La magia de la estrella ha regresado!- grito con júbilo para después volar y posicionarse en frente de Sakura, la examino con la vista y después de darle una reverencia volvió a ver a su grupo de iguales.

-¡COMPAÑEROS SEVALLS, LA MAGIA DE LA ESTRELLA HA REGRESADO! ¡ANTE USTEDES LA ULTIMA HIJA DE LAS ESTRELLAS!-

A casi nadie le importo el hecho de que el más grande de las mesclas entre hadas y duendes haya revelado el nombre de la especie. Lo único que todos estaban pensando era: "¿Qué tan poderosos son?" mientras que en la mente del emperador las ideas se acomodaban.

-su alteza-

El emperador voltio a ver a Leiran Li y el señor Wong.

-Me temo que ya ha visto de lo que queríamos hablarle, sin embargo hay mucho que explicar-

El emperador solo vio a donde había aparecido el Golem antes de volver a dirigir la mirada a los terrestres.

-¿fue esa presencia la que creo que es?-

Los otros asintieron.

-¡ATENCION! ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS ESTEN EN SUS CASAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO, NO SALGAN SI ES NECESARIO Y LAS PRUEVAS QUEDAN CANSELADAS! NADIE SALDRA DEL REINO HASTA QUE MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD SEAN ESTABLECIDAS- todos miraron sorprendidos y con temor a su representante.

Las cosas se pondrían feas.

* * *

Yop: sip efectivamente se pondrán feas dentro de poco xDDD

Ks -_-' ese dentro de poco será hasta dentro de medio mes ¿verdad?

Yop: owo etto…. Posiblemente yo creo que quien sabe? ¡T tratare de no tardar en subir la siguiente actualización! ¡lo prometooo!

Ks: okay..

Yop: por ahora es todop así que… ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


End file.
